


From a tiny spark may burst a mighty flame.

by KelseyKawaii



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Murder, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Uchiha Incest, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Massacre, itachi uchiha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyKawaii/pseuds/KelseyKawaii
Summary: Hana Uchiha was ~nothing~ like her older brother, Sasuke. She believed that Itachi had a very valid reason for doing what he did, though she mostly kept that opinion to herself. Hana is hyper, happy & carefree. She is also a very powerful ninja, having mastered the sharingan shortly after her clan's annihilation. Hana, as mentioned above, is usually carefree. Though when something comes up that bothers her about her older brother, she realises she loves him past sibling love. Though, will he share the same feelings?





	1. Chapter 1

❝ From a tiny spark may burst a mighty flame. ❞ ~ Fugaku Uchiha.

The above words meant so much to Hana. Not just because they were uttered by her late father, Fugaku Uchiha.. but because she yearned for that tiny spark. She yearned to know that that tiny spark would soon burst into a mighty flame. Flashback to when Hana was six years old, just days before the clan's massacre, she had been sitting on the steps of their home. She sighed heavily, staring down into her lap at the crumpled-up paper bird. "I'm such a failure. I can't even make a paper bird..." she mumbled to herself. Unknowns to her, her father was standing behind her, a small smile plastered upon his lips.

"Hana" he said gently, causing her to jump slightly. He chuckled loudly, fixing his shirt before sitting beside her. Hana couldn't help but feel like she disappointed her father, especially when it came to being a ninja. "I can't even make a paper bird, papa" she sighed sadly, bringing her knees up under her chin. He didn't say anything for a moment. As if he was thinking of what to say – or how to word something. "I don't think you're a failure, Hana" he said lowly, his eyes transfixed on the sky.

"You don't, papa?" she asked, lifting her head slightly. "No" he replied simply, then his eyes snapped to his youngest child, one of his pride and joy's "I think you're a wonderful little girl, who has so much potential". Hana grinned widely, though her grin soon turned to a frown "but papa, why can't I do anything right?". He laughed a little, ruffling her raven hair, a signature feature of the Uchiha clan "because, my sweet little daughter, you are not trying hard enough". Hana's frown deepened, but she nodded nonetheless "I guess I'll try harder". "If you're really struggling, why don't you ask Sasuke to teach you some things?" her father questioned "you two get along so well".

"You see, Papa" Hana began, stretching out her small legs "Sasuke has his own issues to worry about. He doesn't need my issues, too". Her father raised both eyebrows "Sasuke would love to help you, angel. You just have to learn to ask him". Hana thought about it for a second. Of course, her older brother would want to help her, but what about Itachi? He was older; therefore, he knew more, and he had a little more time, she presumed. "I'll ask him" she concluded, though she wouldn't. He smiled gently, and was about to stand up when Hana cleared her throat.

"Papa, how did you and mama meet?" she asked him, looking up at him with her innocent, grey eyes. How could he resist telling her? He chuckled, getting comfortable on the step, before he proceeded in telling her. "Well, we knew each other growing up. A part of me always knew your mama was the one for me. My father and your mama's father were very close. So, when we grew into adults we fell madly in love, and we got married and had three, lovely babies". Hana tilted her head to the side "and how are babies made?". Fugaku almost choked on air, shaking his head rapidly "that's something for when you're older, sweetheart".

Hana didn't press him on, thinking it was something bad, and she didn't like bad things. She simply nodded, then sighed "papa, how come I don't have a boyfriend?". Fugaku laughed even louder than before, almost startling his youngest child. He pinched her nose gently before replying with "you're too young". "But when I'm older, how will I know they are the one?". He looked up at the sky, a stern look on his face "from a tiny spark may burst a mighty flame". Hana raised her left eyebrow, confused by what he meant "what do you mean, papa?". "Perhaps, you will understand someday, and I hope you do, Hana".

At that moment, Mikoto, her mother, came outside. "In now, you two" she smiled warmly "dinner is ready, and it's freezing out here. Hana, you'll catch a cold!". Hana stood immediately, not wanting to catch a cold and rushed inside to see her two older brothers sitting at the kitchen table. "Sasuke, Itachi!" she grinned, rushing over and sitting in beside Sasuke. He ruffled his sister's hair, smiling widely at her. Oh, how he adored her. There was never any competition between the pair, as she was only just a little over a year younger than him. He didn't even remember her birth.

All throughout that dinner, Hana couldn't help but ponder on what her father meant. In fear of growing insane, she decided to let the universe make her understand when the time was right. When she was supposed to understand it, she would. She knew that for certain. Hana knew that someday she would fall in love; but she didn't know who, and she didn't know why, and she didn't know how. Though one faithful day, she would find out, and trust me when I say this; it is not who she expected.


	2. Twelfth Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana thinks her older brother has forgotten her birthday.

Hana let out a sleepy sigh, turning over and knocking her alarm off with her fist. She kicked off the covers, laying still in her bed for about ten minutes, allowing herself to wake up properly. She was startled when a knock came on her bedroom door, causing her to sit up "yes, Sasuke?". "Just checking to see if you're awake" her brother's cold voice responded, before she heard his feet shuffling towards the kitchen. 

Hana was used to his cold behaviour - but for some reason, it hurt her that morning. Perhaps it was because it was her birthday, her 11th birthday. Every year, nothing exciting ever happened. She yearned for her brother to treat her to a birthday party or something like that. Though it never happened. She stood, allowing her feet to touch the cold, wooden floorboards. She walked along, listening to the creaking noise as she entered her bathroom and splashed some cold water on her pale face. She glanced in the mirror, fixing a loose strand of hair from her ponytail, before deciding to release her hair from it's bounds. "I'll wear it down today" she muttered to herself, then returned to her bedroom. 

She picked out her usual outfit, laying it on the bed and getting changed. "I hate my life" she mumbled, fixing her socks "I hate it so much". Ever since that night, Sasuke was a completely different person. Yeah, sure, it was traumatising for Hana, too. She missed her family, too. Though she couldn't help but feel like Itachi had a very valid reason for doing what he did. She knew deep down in her heart that her brother wouldn't do such a thing without there being a reason. Itachi loved them both. He had to. They were his siblings. 

She gazed in the mirror at herself, before exiting her bedroom and grabbing an apple from the kitchen. Sasuke was sitting on the couch, fixing his socks onto his feet. Hana waited for him to say something about her birthday - but he didn't. "Are you alright, Sasuke?" she asked quietly, hoping he would get the hint. "Yeah, why?" he asked her, his voice not changing from it's usual coldness. "Just wondering" she shrugged, taking a bite into her apple. Sasuke stood, motioning towards the cereal, which was stacked neatly on their shelf "an apple isn't enough, Hana. Get some cereal". Hana took another bite of her apple, shaking her head "I'm not that hungry". 

Sasuke shrugged, pouring himself a bowl of cereal, then pouring the milk in on top of it. "Sasuke..?" she called once she was finished her apple, causing him to look up from the kitchen table with his spoon in his mouth. Hana wanted to laugh, but she was too angry and hurt "don't you have something to say to me?". Sasuke swallowed his cereal, removing the spoon from his mouth and shaking his head "no". "Nothing whatsoever?" she asked, gulping back the tears. Had he maybe forgotten? 

"Nothing" he replied simply, shoving another spoon of cereal into his mouth. "Oh for crying out loud!" she yelled, causing her older brother to jump slightly. "It's my birthday!" she exclaimed, unable to fight back the tears any longer. She stormed into the hallway, putting her shoes on quickly and leaving the apartment, though not before slamming the door behind her. She let out a frustrated scream, rushing down the steps and onto the street. 

"Hana!" she heard a female voice call, causing her to turn around quickly. Sakura. Hana tried her best to smile, wiping the tears from her grey eyes. "Are you..alright?" Sakura asked kindly once she reached her, and for a moment Hana forgot about how much she despised her. 'She's being so kind' was what she thought 'how could I have hated her all this time?'. Hana shook her head, wiping at her eyes, which refused to stop spilling tears. "What's the matter?" Sakura asked, holding her by the shoulders. 

"S-Sasuke seems t-to have f-forgotten my birthday!" Hana sobbed, crying into her small hands. "Oh my!" Sakura sighed "that doesn't sound like Sasuke at all. Perhaps you misunderstood? My Sasuke would never forget his sister's birthday!'. Ah yes. There it was. The reason Hana hated Sakura. She perked herself up, refusing to seem weak over her stupid birthday. "I-I'm fine" she muttered "thank you, Sakura". Sakura beamed at her, patting her shoulder gently "perhaps you'd like to walk to class with me?". 

Hana thought about it, and then nodded "sure". Though she would soon live to regret that decision. "Sasuke is so handsome, don't you think?" Sakura asked, giggling like a crazy woman. Hana nodded "yep. So handsome". "His eyes are the most beautiful colour, our babies would have the sharingan, too! I think that's so hot!" she continued. "Yep. So hot" Hana nodded, letting out a bored sigh, though unfortunately; Sakura didn't pick this up. "Oh, my! I'll be the luckiest woman in the world when I marry Sasuke-kun!". She let out a long, loud squeal, causing everybody on the street to stare at them. 

"Um, Sakura?" Hana called, her cheeks flushing a bright pink. "He's so HANDSOME!" Sakura continued to squeal, hugging her body "I love him so much!". Hana sighed, walking as fast as she could and leaving Sakura talking to herself. Soon enough, she reached the academy, and sat down beside Ino and Shikamaru. It wasn't her usual spot but whatever. "I saw you walking to class with Sakura today" Into said, leaning forward to look at Hana. Hana raised both eyebrows "so?". "So..was she talking about my Sasuke-kun?" she asked. Hana blinked a little, then sighed, shaking her head "isn't that all every girl here ever talks about?". Shikamaru let out a small snicker "damn right". He then lay his head down in his arms, looking up at Hana "I feel sorry for you". 

Hana smiled "I feel sorry for me, too". "Yeah but what did she say?" Ino questioned her, cutting across their conversation "I need to know so I can confront her about it". Hana stood, picking up her books and scooting out past Ino "I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood for this conversation". "Where are you going?!" Ino exclaimed "please, I need to know!". She then scooted in beside Naruto, shooting him a happy smile. He returned the smile, then proceeded in telling her about how he destroyed the Hokage's face on the mountain with paint. "You're so silly, Naruto" Hana giggled, patting his shoulder. Naruto seemed surprised by this. Hana was more than aware he was considered at outcast - but she liked him. They almost had the same personality - except Hana was way more intelligent like Shikamaru, and less hyper, too.

When Hana heard all the girls chattering and squealing, she knew her brother had arrived. She refused to look at him, keeping her back to him as he walked towards her to take a seat. "Hey, there's your brother..Sasuke" Naruto muttered angrily, grinding his teeth a little. Hana sighed "don't look at him. I'm avoiding him". Naruto nodded "got it, sista!". Hana then continued their conversation "so, what did Iruka Sensei say?". Naruto groaned "he said I'd have to clean it up, which is so boring...". "I'm sorry to hear that" Hana sighed "do you feel it was worth it, though?". "Hell yeah!" Naruto chuckled loudly "it was so worth it to see Iruka Sensei's face!". 

Just then, their Sensei came into the classroom. Hana turned in her seat, eyes facing the front. She noticed Sasuke looking at her from the corner of her eye, and wondered did he feel guilty for what he did, though she highly doubted it. She pursed her pale lips, glancing around at everything but her brother. "Alright, class. Today we'll be reviewing our transformation jutsu. Since Naruto played a prank this morning, everyone has to do it". Everyone groaned except Hana & Sasuke. Sasuke just sighed, while Hana didn't react at all. It wasn't a problem for her to repeat it, she knew how to do it. 

"Alright, first up; Hana Uchiha" Iruka smiled, pointing to the space in front of him. "Transform!" Hana exclaimed, and transformed herself into a clone of her Sensei. "Excellent start, Hana" he nodded, ticking off her name on his list. The list went on, until they reached Naruto, who used his sexy Jutsu. Hana tried to hold back her giggles while Naruto was being scolded by a VERY angry Iruka Sensei, who had even received a nosebleed at the sight. "Alright" Iruka sighed, dropping his clipboard onto his desk "class dismissed, except you; Naruto". 

Hana escaped the classroom as quickly as she could. She was scurrying down the hallway when she bumped into someone, landing on her butt. She looked up at the person, ready to apologise when she recognised the white shorts. Sasuke. She tried to stand up, but ended up falling back over again. She pouted, looking up at him. He scoffed, holding out his hand for her to take. Hana took it immediately, allowing him to pull her up and went to run off, but he grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her back. She sighed "what?". 

"You've been avoiding me all morning" Sasuke informed her "I didn't forget your birthday". Hana scoffed "yeah, right!". "I didn't" Sasuke told her "follow me and I'll prove it to you". Hana followed him outside into the daylight, and all the way back to their apartment. "Alright, close your eyes" he told her, then took her hand once she had done so. Hana held his hand, allowing him to pull her through the door and into their apartment. "Open" he ordered. When Hana opened her eyes, all of her classmates were stood in their kitchen. "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANA!". Sasuke scowled a little, clearly hating the company; but tolerating it for his younger sibling. 

"OH MY!" Hana exclaimed, placing her hand on her chest. She turned to her brother, pulling him into a tight hug "THANK YOU SO MUCH, BIG BROTHER!". Sasuke patted her back awkwardly "sure". She pulled back, greeting everyone. Choji had a massive crush on her, and blushed while giving her his gift, which was a cute little necklace. "Oh Choji!" she exclaimed happily "you shouldn't have!". "Anything f-for a pretty lady" he gushed, turning his gaze away from her, and almost dying when Hana hugged him. 

They partied for a little while, playing games (which Sasuke reluctantly joined), dancing and joking. When the last few people left their apartment, Hana sighed happily and leaned against the door. She looked up to see Sasuke standing there, his hands in his pockets "happy?". Hana giggled "yep! Thank you, Sasuke. I'm so sorry for getting angry with you". He shrugged "sure, it's fine. I understand". Hana skipped past him "goodnight, Sasuke. I hope you sleep well". He nodded "you too, Hana". With that, she closed her bedroom door, finally feeling content with her birthday celebration for the first time in years.


	3. First Day as a Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana tries to get along with her new teammates...but the set-up is a little unusual.

When Hana woke up a few days later, ready to meet her sensei & teammates, it suddenly dawned on her that she wasn't a little kid anymore. Well, physically; maybe. Though she would have to grow up mentally. She wasn't sure how, but she would. As a matter of fact, Hana was a little bit Naïve. She often acted childish – which seemed to annoy her sibling. She woke up, feeling fresh and different. Today was the day. The day she was finally a ninja.

She was ready within ten minutes, tying her headband around her forehead and smiling proudly in the mirror. "No mistakes, Hana. This is your time to shine" she mumbled to herself "you are from the world's most powerful clan. You are an Uchiha ~ nobody can beat you". She stopped herself from smiling ~ trying to be mature like Sasuke, and left her bedroom. Speaking of Sasuke, she met him in the living room. He was chomping on a bowl of cereal, and glanced up at her as she entered.

"Good morning" she replied blankly, causing him to quirk an eyebrow at his younger sibling. He swallowed his mouthful, before nodding "good morning". Hana poured herself a bowl of cereal. She needed a hearty breakfast if she was to survive her first day as a ninja. Sasuke was still watching her, wondering in his mind why she wasn't skipping around or annoying him like usual. She poured her usual amount of milk on her cereal (quite a lot) before sitting down beside him on the couch and eating her cereal like a responsible adult (in other words, she wasn't slobbering all over the place).

Sasuke finished his cereal, his eyes still on his younger sister. She blinked at him once she had noticed, before swallowing and asking "what?". "Nothing" he shrugged "just... there's something different about you". She almost giggled, but held it back "I'm just tired". Why couldn't she bring herself to be honest with him? Perhaps she felt it would be silly to him. He shrugged, standing up "well, I hope you'll be attentive today. It's your first day as a Ninja". Damn, she screwed up already. Trying to impress Sasuke was more difficult than she thought.

She nodded "of course". He was surprised by her cold-ish answer, but it didn't show on his face. Instead, he moved to the bathroom and began to wash up. Hana was seriously annoyed. Why was impressing him so difficult? Then again, her brother was a difficult person. She couldn't bring herself to finish her breakfast, so left it on the counter to clean later on when she got back. She washed up as soon as Sasuke left the bathroom, and the pair took off towards the academy.

She was about to gush about how proud she was that they had graduated – but she stopped herself. Sasuke would never speak like that, she told herself. She needed to remain calm. As soon as they reached their classroom, the girls began to argue over who got to sit beside Sasuke. As usual, it annoyed Hana, but she stayed silent like her brother, who wasn't getting involved at all. Just then, Naruto jumped up on the table, startling the siblings slightly. He glared at Sasuke, and Hana could tell he was wondering what the big fuss was about.

Again, she almost giggled. Again, she held it back. She glanced out the window, and within seconds, the whole classroom of girls were screaming with jealousy. She turned her head, thinking it was something got to do with her – then gasped loudly upon seeing that Naruto had kissed Sasuke! She pushed the pair apart, watching as they dry-heaved with disgust.

"WHAT THE HELL, NARUTO?!" the girls screamed. Hana wanted to stick up for him so badly, but she kept it in, knowing her brother and Naruto didn't really get along too well. She sighed deeply, rolling her eyes as they fought with him "what idiots". Sasuke seemed taken aback by her comment. Usually, she would have stuck up for Naruto, but Sasuke wasn't really complaining. He enjoyed watching Naruto in pain.

Moments after Naruto was half beat to a pulp, Iruka Sensei arrived and began to divide them into teams of three. Hana had been sort of hoping she would be a part of Sasuke's team, so that the other girls couldn't harm him, but she wasn't. She was disappointed to find she was actually part of an all-girls team – which.. had never happened before. She knew it would be full of drama – especially since it was all girls. "Team eleven" Iruka had announced "Hana Uchiha, Sumi Tanaka and Nari Uzumaki". Hana groaned quietly, placing her head down on the table and trying her best not to scream. All girls, really? "Why are we the only team that has all girls?" Sumi asked their Sensei, rather boredly. Hana could tell she wasn't all for it, either.

"Because there isn't a balance of boys and girls in this class. There's more girls than boys. I figured that since you three have your own unique abilities and skills; that you would be a great team" Iruka explained, a small smile plastering his lips. Hana released another quiet groan, her eyes flickering to Sumi and Nari. It's not that Hana didn't like the two – okay, maybe she didn't. Nari was waaaay too hyper – way more hyper than Hana had ever been. She wouldn't be surprised if Nari was Naruto's long lost twin, or something. They were far too similar – and even shared the same last name. Sometimes, Hana thought maybe they were sibling, but the pair always denied it.

Moving on to Sumi, well.. she was different. She didn't really ever care about anything, it seemed, though maybe that was just a façade. It was the perfect balance of Bullshit; more like. Especially with Hana's new personality – she would find it extremely difficult to tolerate Nari and her crap. This was going to be, in the words of Shikamaru, such a drag. "Anyway, you will all meet your new team leaders after lunch. Dismissed!" Iruka exclaimed happily, as if he had just accomplished something great. In Hana's eyes, he definitely hadn't. He had teamed her up with two people she most definitely wouldn't get along with – EVER.

Hana paced the yard moments later, trying to think of possible ways to get out of that team. Maybe if she swapped with Sakura? No, Sakura wouldn't budge, especially since she was on Team 7 with Sasuke. "Hey, Hana!" she heard behind her, causing her to freeze slightly. Nari. She turned on her heel, ready to attack her with insults when she noticed Nari was holding three bags. She raised both eyebrows, motioning with her head towards the bags "what's that?".

"Oh, I prepared lunches for whoever I ended up being teamed with!" Nari explained, giggling a little. Hana sighed a little, glancing around the yard and noticing all the people staring at her, judging her for being so cold. "Well – thanks..." she mumbled, going to take the bag, but Nari held them up in the air "nuuu! I was hoping you would have lunch with ME". "With you?" Hana sighed, watching Nari nod vigorously "of course you were... how silly of me".

Nari let out another small giggle, before her huge, blue eyes fell on Sumi. Sumi was leaving the academy, her hands shoved in her pockets. "HEY SUMI!" she yelled, causing Hana to flinch. "Quit being so loud..." she mumbled, shooting the other students a sheepish grin as she followed Nari. Sumi almost jumped out of her skin, a deep frown making its way upon her face "what is it?". "Well, Hana and I were hoping you would want to have lunch with us" Nari told her, causing the other to shake her head "I'm busy". "BUSY?! WHYYYYY?!" Nari gasped. "I just am, idiot" Sumi groaned, beginning to walk away, but Nari threw herself onto the ground and wrapped her arms around Sumi's leg. "THE HELL?! GET OFF ME!" Sumi yelled, shaking her leg, but Nari wasn't about to be defeated.

"FINE. I'LL HAVE LUNCH WITH YOU LOSERS!" Sumi yelled, causing Nari to release her leg and jump to her feet, cheering happily "YESSSSS!". Hana shot Sumi an apologetic look, while Sumi just rolled her eyes and snatched the lunch out of Nari's hand "let's just get this over with". This was going to be WAY worse than Hana had initially expected...

So they found a nice spot near Sumi's apartment, and perched on a bench to eat their lunch. "What do you guys think..!?" Nari asked, gobbling down her sandwich. Meanwhile, Hana and Sumi were almost blue in the face. "What did you put in this...?" Sumi gagged, spitting it out into the bin beside her. Nari's face fell "Tuna". "Did you even kill it first? Ew" Sumi groaned, throwing the sandwich in the bin. Hana watched as tears welled up in Nari's eyes, so she gobbled down her sandwich. Sumi watched her with squinted eyes, while Nari wiped at her own. "This is amazing!" Hana chimed "I'm not sure, maybe Sumi just doesn't like tuna. Right, Sumi?".

Sumi opened her mouth to protest, but Nari cut across her "AH I UNDERSTAND, THEN! Heh – WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO?". "Because I do li-" Sumi started, but Hana nudged her hard in the ribs "of course you don't". Sumi shot her teammate a death glare, before huffing and standing up "let's just go ~ we have to meet our sensei". "YAY! HOW EXCITING!" Nari exclaimed, standing up and running in the direction of the academy. Just as Hana went to follow, Sumi grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back. Hana stared at her teammate with blank eyes. "You think you're so damn cool like your brother, Sasuke. Let me tell you something; you're not. You're just an idiot. So if you EVER hit me again, I'll kill you". She dug her nails into Hana's arm, then stormed off in the direction of the academy. "Someone's on her period.." Hana shrugged, then set off after her. Yep, definitely was going to be more difficult. She pitied their sensei, especially if it was a man. So. Damn. Bad.


	4. Meeting Takahashi Sensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana, Sumi and Nari meet their new sensei...but he's a little eccentric.

Hana paced around the room, waiting for their new sensei to arrive. Nari was chattering away, but neither her nor Sumi were listening to her. Hana was too focused – trying to figure out who their sensei might be. Was it Kakashi? Or Asuma? Somehow – she didn't get that feeling at all. Before she could register what happened, a kunai came flying at her from through the window. Sumi jumped to her feet – surprisingly ready to defend her new teammate, but Hana managed to jump out of the way.

The trio gulped, Sumi and Nari standing guard while Hana pulled the kunai out of the wall. "What the hell?" she mumbled, examining it carefully for any hints as to who owned it. "Good morning, ladies!" they suddenly heard, before a man jumped through the window, grinning proudly. "Who are you..?" Nari gulped, hiding behind Sumi who pushed her back into position. "Well – I'm your new Sensei!" he chimed, twirling a kunai around his finger.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Hana screamed, her face a bright purple from rage. "Oh, no, Miss Uchiha. Not at all. You see, I have been watching you three. I know exactly what you're capable of" he said, jumping down from the window sill and approaching them. "Wonderful – he's a pervert" Hana sighed, sitting down on the floor and placing her head in her hands. Their sensei chuckled, shaking his head "excuse me, I didn't mean to sound so.. perverted. Let's start again, shall we? I'm Takahashi – your new sensei. How about we go somewhere private to discuss ourselves, hm?". "SEE YOU ARE A PERVERT" Hana roared.

"Come on, you three! No time to waste!" he exclaimed, jumping out the window. The trio followed close behind in fear of losing him, and they soon sat on the roof of the academy. Hana couldn't help but wonder how Sasuke was getting on with Naruto and Sakura – but she also had to focus on herself. "Now. I presume you three know one another quite well?" their sensei questioned. Nari shook her head "well – no, actually". "Very well. Let's start by introducing ourselves. Give your name, one thing you like, and one thing you dislike, starting with Miss Uchiha. GO".

Hana hesitated before responding "I'm Hana Uchiha. I like singing, and I dislike pork". It was the best she could think of on the spot. "Alright, interesting!" Takahashi smiled, running a hand through his black hair before turning to look at Sumi, who was in the middle. He nodded, letting her know she could speak. "I'm Sumi Tanaka. I like being left alone, and I hate not being left alone" she mumbled. Takahashi winced a little "eh- we'll work on it. Next".

Nari took a deep breath before gushing "I'M NARI UZUMAKI AND I LIKE RAMEN AND I DISLIKE RUDE PEOPLE". Sumi snorted "guess we won't get along, then". Takahashi sweat dropped, before sighing deeply. Sometimes, he hated his job "alright, alright. Enough bickering". The pair stopped, sighing a little and leaning back against the steps they were perched on. Hana cringed, avoiding the gaze of her sensei. He seemed to be observing her for some reason. Perhaps he was trying to see if she was as great as everyone said.

"Well ~ I guess we have a very powerful team here" he nodded, standing up and gazing over them with his hazel eyes "we have Hana Uchiha, of the Uchiha clan. You're probably the most powerful here on this rooftop". Sumi and Nari looked at Hana, causing her to blush furiously "well... I guess you could say that". "Well I want you to prove your strength to me" he explained "meet me outside the training arena at 12 O'Clock noon tomorrow. Oh, and don't eat breakfast". Hana gulped a little, but the trio nodded. With that, he vanished. Hana left, hearing Nari and Sumi bickering on her way down the ladder that lead to the rooftop. Before long, she stood outside the apartment she shared with her brother.

She trudged up the steps, letting out a sad sigh. She gently knocked on the door, and within seconds; her brother had opened it. He stepped back, allowing her to step inside, too. She walked past him, not even saying "Hello" or anything. He raised an eyebrow, curious as to why his sister was acting so strange. "Are you alright?" he asked, following her into the living room. She dropped her cross-body bag onto the couch, then shook her head "no". "Why?" he asked, plopping down on the couch.

"Because it seems like everyone is against me" she sighed "and I'm worried about you being put on a team with Sakura and Naruto". "Don't worry about me" he scoffed "focus on your training and becoming an excellent ninja". "BUT I CAN'T HELP IT YOU'RE MY BROTHER!" She yelled "JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME!". He seemed stunned by her outburst, grabbing her wrist before she could run away. She shook her wrist free from his grasp, pouting at him. "Why are you acting so strange, lately?" he questioned "well...since this morning at least".

She sighed deeply, sitting down "I was just trying to be mature around you. You're so mature, Sasuke. I don't want to cry over little things anymore, or get angry when stupid girls follow you around. I want to be mature about it and just shake it off. Now, I'm placed on the same team as a bitch and an annoying idiot like Naruto. I just feel the three of us will never get along because we're all girls. I want to be strong and a great ninja, but with us bickering that could hold all of us back. Most importantly, I want to impress you".

Sasuke was silent for a moment, before he smirked a little and ruffled her hair. Her pout deepened, her onyx eyes meeting his own, before he replied with "Hana. You don't need to change. Being silly is who you are. Crying over little things is who you are. You and I are different, and that's fine. I am very proud of you".

Honestly, Hana hadn't seen that coming. So much so, her eyes began to tear up while they looked into her brother's. "See, you're crying over little things" he chuckled, going to stand up but she pulled him back down and hugged him tightly. It was the first hug they had shared in years, so it was awkward; yet it felt amazing. "Thank you, big brother" she mumbled, her tears staining his blue t-shirt "thank you so much". He gently patted her back, then began to rub it gently "Hana... you're in no way useless, there's no need to thank me. Now, let's get some sleep. I'm guessing you have a test tomorrow, too". She nodded, standing up and rubbing at her wet eyes, before the pair shared one final hug and went their separate ways to bed.


	5. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the test, and it's not what the girls expected. Also, why does Hana feel strange after Sumi's confession?

The following day, Hana made her way to the training arena. She spotted Sumi standing there already, so slowly approached her, hoping that their sensei would arrive at the same time so she didn't have to be alone with her. To her dismay, he did not. "Good afternoon" she nodded to Sumi, who just nodded back. An awkward silence followed. Sumi turned to look at Hana "Look, I have nothing against you. I'm just defensive around people I've just met. I've not been alive too long, but I have already been betrayed by a lot of people. So as I said, it's not that I don't like you".

Hana nodded slowly, taking it all in "what about Nari?". Sumi shuddered "I'm doing my best but...she's so much like Naruto". Hana giggled "I know, sometimes I swear they're siblings or something". Sumi laughed quietly, which caught Hana by surprise. She was about to comment, when there was a puff of air in front of them. Hana stepped back, but Sumi stayed put.

"Gooooood morning!" Takahashi exclaimed, standing before them with a massive grin on his face. "Good morning" Sumi mumbled, causing his smile to fade. He sighed dramatically, turning to look at Hana "Goooood morning Miss Uchiha!". "Good morning, sensei!" Hana grinned. "That's more like it!" He said enthusiastically. Hana groaned, feeling weird about him still. He had too much energy at 12 noon.

"Now, where is our little blonde friend?" He asked, glancing around. "Not here" Sumi said, rolling her eyes. "Hmmmmm" he said, continuing to glance around, before he lifted his hand up into the air. The girls looked up to see Nari in the air, having jumped up high in an attempt to attack their sensei. "Wrong" he smirked. Sumi scoffed "what a loser!". Hana giggled "that's Nari". Nari's hand met with their Sensei's, cracking loudly. Sumi started to laugh loudly, while Hana winced. Nari let out a loud scream, falling to the floor and clutching her hand. Takahaski winced, kneeling down beside her and examining her hand "broken".

Sumi stopped laughing, raising both eyebrows "that easily? Damn, Nari". "I guess we'll have to cancel today" their Sensei sighed "I'll take her to the hospital". "What?!" Sumi exclaimed "we're postponing because of this bonehead?!". "I'm not a bonehead! You are!" Nari yelled through sobs. "Yeah? I'm not the one with the broken hand" Sumi chuckled, shaking her head as their sensei lifted Nari to her feet.

"Stop bickering" Hana sighed, rubbing her head "I'm getting a damn headache. This was all a waste of time. I'll see you all whenever". She went to walk away, but their sensei stopped her by clearing his throat. She turned to look at him "you two pass". "What?" Hana blinked. "Well, for starters...I asked you three not to eat breakfast. I watched Miss Uchiha here, and she did not eat breakfast. Then I watched Miss. Tanaka. She also did not eat breakfast. Though Miss. Uzumaki here had three bowls of cereal and a bag of liquorice. Then she attacked me and you did not. You have patience, Miss Uzumaki does not. You two pass. Miss Uzumaki will have to prove herself to me through missions".

Nari gasped "no fair! You didn't explain the rules! And I didn't eat a whole bag!". "Did too. Now come on, we better get that hand checked out". With that, the pair walked off towards the hospital. Sumi and Hana stared blankly after them, before laughing together. "Wow. She really needs to learn" Hana said to Sumi. "Tell me about it" Sumi said, smiling at Hana "hey, do you want to get some breakfast together?". "I would love to" Hana said "we should go back to my place". Sumi nodded, approaching Hana "let's do that then".

The pair walked together back to Hana's apartment, which she shared with Sasuke. Once inside, they spotted Sasuke sitting at the kitchen table. Sumi seemed to freeze when she saw him, playing with her hands nervously. He looked up at her but didn't utter a word. Hana felt awkward as hell. "Hey, Sasuke" she said awkwardly. "What are you doing back so soon?" He asked, finishing his bowl of cereal. "Oh, long story. I'll explain it to you when you get back" she said, reaching into the press and pulling out two bowls "this is Sumi Tanaka, she's my teammate". 

"I know" he nodded, standing up and slipping past Sumi "see you later". "Bye" Hana nodded, pouring out two bowls of her favourite cereal, before spilling the milk in. As soon as the front door clicked shut, Sumi spoke "how many girls like your brother?". "Many" Hana sighed "it's annoying". Sumi didn't reply, so Hana turned and handed her her cereal. She thanked her, sitting down on the couch and eating slowly. "Is something wrong?" Hana asked her. "No" Sumi scoffed.

"What? Do you like my brother too?" Hana giggled, shaking her head. She half expected Sumi to say no. "I do" Sumi said "but don't judge me okay?! I've liked him ever since we were little kids". Hana dropped her spoon onto the wooden floor, a feeling washing over her that she had not felt before. "I'm sorry!" Sumi exclaimed, picking up Hana's spoon and running to get her a new one. Hana was frozen to her seat, unsure of what this feeling was. Sumi handed her another spoon, and Hana shook her head, now snapped from her daze "it's okay. I just didn't expect you to say so". "I know you said that it's annoying, but Hana!" She took a hold of Hana's hands "you have to help me get a date with him".

Hana sighed "I'm sorry, Sumi. It's just...Sasuke is very cold and collected. Ever since our parents died...well our whole clan, actually...he's not the same as the boy you once knew, or I once knew". "I know, I know" Sumi groaned "but can't you at least try?". Hana pursed her lips. There was that feeling again. She chose to ignore it, unsure of what it was. "Of course. I'll do my best" Hana said. Sumi smiled happily "thank you. It would make me the happiest girl on earth". "Well....we are only twelve, Sumi" Hana said "and Sasuke is only thirteen, so take it easy".

"Of course," Sumi nodded "it's not like we're going to do the dirty". "Dirty?" Hana asked, tilting her head. Sumi's cheeks heated up, realising Hana was still uneducated in the language of sex, which she kind of would expect from a twelve-year-old girl "nothing!". Hana squinted "hm, okay". So, it was decided. Hana would try to get Sumi a date with her brother...but why did she feel like it was a bad idea?


	6. Vision or Just a Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange dream leaves Hana feeling disturbed.

That night once Sumi left, Hana took a seat on the couch and started to read her favourite novel. She was still confused about those feelings, but she had mostly forgotten about it. As soon as she was about to reach the climax of the novel, she heard a key twisting in the lock of the front door. She stood, closing the book and emitting a small groan. She looked to see Sasuke standing in the doorway. 

"You are home late" she said to him, moving to the fridge and taking his dinner, which she had prepared for him out. "That's okay, I already ate" he told her. She nodded, placing the food back in the fridge "who did you eat with?". "Sakura and Kakashi Sensei" he said, leaning against the fridge once she closed it. "I see" she nodded "did you enjoy your food?". 

"I did" he nodded back "so, why did you end up coming home early?". "Oh. It's a long story, but our sensei's test was patience. He asked us not to eat breakfast, then watched us. He said he saw that Sumi and I did not eat anything, and then we waited for instructions and didn't just attack him". "Sumi...?" Sasuke said, looking down at the floor "how is she?". That feeling again. 

Hana shook her head, moving out into the middle of the kitchen "well she was here earlier, why didn't you ask her yourself?". Sasuke scoffed "well..I don't know. I had to go". Hana rolled her eyes, for whatever reason she felt really annoyed "I need sleep anyway". "Hana..." Sasuke said to her, causing her to turn on her heel and face him. "Goodnight.." he mumbled, turning away. 

"Is that what you really wanted to say?" she giggled. "Mhm" he nodded, moving over towards the bay window in their kitchen and sitting on the windowsill "get some sleep". Hana opened her mouth to ask him again, but she didn't want to push him "goodnight, Sasuke", she said instead, moving into her bedroom and closing the door behind her. For some reason, she felt upset. She presumed it was because she felt he did not trust her enough to tell her what he really wanted to say. 

She got changed into some shorts and a t-shirt, before she snuggled under the covers and turned out her light. There was no way Sasuke would ever trust her, for whatever reason. They just weren't close anymore, which broke her heart. She sighed sadly, turning away from the door on her side. Just as she drifted off, she heard her door creak open. She turned over onto her back - only to be greeted by Sasuke, who was now in his pyjamas. 

"Sasuke...?" she called out groggily, looking at him through squinted eyes. The light from the hallway was blinding her ever so slightly. "That's not what I wanted to say" he said softly, sitting on the side of her bed. Hana sat up slightly "then what did you want to say, brother?". Sasuke coughed nervously, observing her curtains which covered the window which her bed was pushed up against "I wanted to say that I am proud of how far you have come. You have your own team now, even though you are one year younger than I am. You are so strong, Hana. I wish I was as strong as you". 

"Sasuke" she giggled softly, starting to wake up some more "you are strong. You just don't realise it yet, but you are. I see the strength in you everyday". Sasuke's eyes snapped to her, and he gave her a quick nod "thank you, Hana". She shook her head, patting his shoulder a little "that's quite alright. Thank you too, Sasuke. I would be lost without you". 

He stood up, walking to her door and turning to look at her one final time before he left "goodnight, Hana". "Goodnight, Sasuke" she smiled, snuggling down under her covers once more. He closed the door behind him, and Hana turned over onto her back and sighed happily. Maybe he did trust her, but he was just keeping it to himself most of the time because he was embarrassed. After all, her older brother only had one goal - and that was to revive the Uchiha clan and kill Itachi. 

Her eyes slipped shut, and she dreaded the moment she would lose her brother to another woman. Maybe even Sumi, who knew? It was doubtful he would marry Sakura - if he would even marry at all. Well, she would find out eventually. In that moment, though, Hana found herself wondering what her future would be like. Would she be killed in battle? Or would she live long enough to tell a tale? Have kids? Get married? Fall in love? Would she ever feel that spark her father told her about? Though that was not on her mind for very long - because she drifted off into a deep sleep. 

Dream

Hana sat in an unfamiliar room. She snapped to attention, feeling disturbed as she did not realise she was dreaming. Her eyes flickered around the room, looking for any signs of anyone being there. There were pictures on the walls, but they were blurred out for some reason. She noticed a fireplace, with ornaments and photo frames on it. She stood, looking down over her body. She had medium sized, perky breasts. She was a grown woman, she wasn't a little kid anymore!

She approached the fireplace, picking up a photo frame. She could only make out the silhouette of a woman, a man with a dark cloak on, and three small children. She tiled her head to the side, trying to look at the blurred picture from different angles. She still couldn't see anything. "Hana?" she then heard behind her. The voice sounded so familiar, yet she couldn't place it. She felt her heart tingle when the male called her name though, and turned quickly to see a blurred figure standing behind the couch, leaning against it. 

"Hey?" she mumbled, squinting her eyes in an attempt to see him. The male didn't seem to notice. "The kids are waiting" the male said, his voice cold and monotone. He almost sounded like Sasuke, but his voice was slightly deeper. "The kids...? What kids?" she asked him. She heard him chuckle lightly "our kids, silly". She nodded slowly, placing the photo back on the mantlepiece and taking a deep breath to relax herself. She seemed to be having a vision while she was dreaming. At least, she hoped. 

The male extended a blurry hand, which Hana took, feeling a shock of electricity soar through her arm and touch her heart. The male didn't seem to feel anything, he just lead her outside. Hana didn't even bother to close the door behind her, she just allowed him to pull her along. She noticed a few people as she passed them, like Naruto, wearing the Hokage's robes - and Sakura, who was watering plants. They all smiled, waved and said hello to them - but they looked much, much older. She was way too stunned to even reply to them, and she was starting to wonder where her brother was. 

"Where are you taking me?" she piped up. "To see the kids, I told you" the male responded. She nodded, jutting out her bottom lip slightly and glancing around. She noticed Rock Lee and a little boy who looked just like him sitting on the windowsill of a home, laughing and reading a book together. The little boy looked to be around 12, she was so stunned! Rock Lee would have a son?! There was hope for everyone.

Before long, they reached a small field on the outskirts of the village. It wasn't far away from the gates, but it was still too far for kids to be alone. "Why are they here alone?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows "our kids, I mean". The male chuckled "they are old enough, and they are training to be ninja themselves. Like us". Hana smiled, loving that thought. Whoever she would marry, they would be ninja together and raise ninja kids. How sweet! 

Before long, they reached a large willow tree. Underneath it, sat three kids. One was on the taller side, and she immediately got the impression that she was the eldest. She looked to be about 12, and her face unblurred for a few seconds. She looked EXACTLY like Hana! Hana was so delighted to have seen a glimpse of her future daughter - perhaps. 

"Hey, mom and dad!" she exclaimed "I was just telling my brothers the story of how you two got together". "It's so sweet!" she heard a little boy exclaim. His voice was still high, and she got the impression that he was about six. His face, which was blurred out, was revealed to her also. He was definitely an Uchiha - through and through. "Yes mama!" the other exclaimed "it is!". His face was shown to her also, he was the spitting image of Sasuke for some reason - and was so tiny. He was about three, she presumed. 

"That's sweet of you" the male said, and Hana could hear the smile in his voice. It made her feel so happy. "How did we meet?" she then piped up. All attention seemed to be on her now. The male stepped towards her, pressing his lips to hers passionately. The world froze around them, the kids too. Hana glanced up at the sky as the blurry figure pulled away. Even the clouds had stopped moving - and the birds were stuck mid-air! "Don't you remember?" he chuckled softly "it all happened when your tiny spark turned into a mighty flame". Hana's eyes widened 'w-where's Sasuke?" she questioned. The world around her started to shake violently. She fell onto her butt, and the blurry man disappeared. "Wait!" she exclaimed "where's Sasuke?!". The kids disappeared too, then the willow tree, and then she was in a new surrounding.

Ichiraku Ramen. She felt herself suddenly become younger, and she looked down to see she was pregnant - quite heavily, too! She gasped, her hands reaching to her bump. She felt a small kick, and suddenly felt a hand press against the top of her tummy also. "Oh wow, the baby kicked!" she heard a female voice yell. She looked up to see Sumi sitting beside her, smiling brightly. Hana was taken aback - because her teammate looked so, so happy and content. 

"S-Sumi...?" she blinked. "What? You look like you have seem a ghost" the raven haired girl giggled. Hana shook the thoughts away, looking down at her pregnant belly. Sumi removed her hand "you're almost due, Hana. How do you feel about becoming a mother?". "I don't know" Hana said, though she then tuned into her heart "happy. So, so happy". "I'm still mad at you for not getting me that date with Sasuke, though" Sumi winked, then laughed. "Wha-what do you mean? Why didn't I get you a date with Sasuke?" she asked her teammate, who seemed to be a completely different person in this vision. 

"Duh - because you-"Sumi suddenly paused, eyeing Hana suspiciously "I have to go. It was lovely to see you, Hana". With that, she stood and quickly ran away. "Wait!" Hana yelled "where's my brother?!". The world started to violently shake once again, and the seat disappeared from beneath her. She fell to the floor with a loud thud, yelping. She glanced down, watching her stomach shrink and her body return to the way it was - a twelve year old's body.

With that, Hana woke up. She was panting heavily and drenched in sweat. She glanced around the room in a panic, before she realised she was at home in the apartment she shared with her older brother - safe and sound. What a strange dream. Perhaps it was a vision of the future - or just her imagination. Though whatever it was, it left her feeling weird - and pretty disturbed, too.


	7. Journey to the Land of Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Seven and Team Eleven embark on their very first, proper mission! It's a lot different than babysitting - but that's not necessarily a good thing...

"Teaaaaaaamm 11!" the girls heard, watching as Takahashi sensei appeared before them outside the Hokage Residence. He had asked them to to meet him here, and Hana presumed they would be receiving yet another lame mission. So far - they had rescued a dog (which was cuute!), babysat a three year old and helped the councillors wife with her groceries. 

Hana was growing slightly impatient. She wanted to be able to show her true potential and not be treated like a little kid. "What did you want to meet us here for?" Sumi asked coldly. "I wanted to bring you to see the Hokage. He has a mission for us" Takahashi sensei said, his voice suddenly serious "this will be no small task - so take it seriously". Nari pouted "what? Will we have to babysit TWO kids now?". 

Takahashi chuckled, ruffling her hair, almost breaking it free of her ponytails "nope. This is a real mission. A C rank. We will be accompanying team seven". Hana perked up immediately upon hearing this. She would get to spend time with her brother on a mission? Cool! The gang entered the Hokage's residence and before long - stood alongside team seven and a master bridge builder named Tazuna, who needed bodyguards to bring him home. 

Hana felt nervous about this mission. Something about it seemed off, but she shrugged it off immediately. She went to look at Sumi to see how she was reacting to the news, but Sumi was watching Sasuke. Hana nudged her, and so Sumi looked at her "sorry, did you say something?". Hana rolled her eyes playfully "do you think this is a good idea?". Naruto turned his head slightly to look at them. He had been standing directly in front of Hana. "Of course it's a good idea, believe it!" he chirped excitedly. 

The 3rd Hokage cleared his throat "well it seems that everybody is all ready. Get your things packed up - you leave immediately. Tazuna needs to get home swiftly - so I don't want any delays". "Yes, sir!" everyone exclaimed, before they turned and left his office. Hana walked with Sasuke home - well, she walked behind him. He walked in front of her, his hands in his pockets as he stared straight ahead. Hana was feeling overwhelmingly nervous. She wished he was supportive and could sense her fear, but he didn't seem to.

She glanced up at the sky for a moment, almost being blinded by the sunlight. It was a wonderful day in Konoha. The birds were singing sweet songs, there was hardly a cloud in the sky and people were out, caring for their children and having conversations with neighbours about this and that. Hana's mind flashed back to the dream she had had. She had always wanted children. She had always wanted to fall in love. So it was no surprise that she would. Though there was one thing about that dream that stood out - the fact that her future husband said "when your tiny spark burst into a mighty flame". Whoever he was...maybe he knew of her father's words. Though there were a few who knew. Well, there was two. Choji and Shikamaru. Unless she told her future husband of those words, but a part of her didn't think so. A part of her thought whoever he was already knew her. Very well.

Sasuke stopped outside their apartment, unlocking the door and holding it open for her. "Thank you" she smiled, stepping inside. She was about to head towards her bedroom but Sasuke stopped her with a cough. She turned to face him, wondering what he wanted to say. "You seem distracted" he said to her. Hana's cheeks heated up. There was no way she could tell Sasuke about the dream. 

"I'm just nervous is all" she shrugged. He nodded, stepping passed her and entering his own bedroom "fine". Hana blinked at him, but she was used to his cold behaviour. She wasn't sure why she expected anything more from him other than a cold shoulder. She stepped into her own room, packing a small, pink backpack and placing it on her shoulders. She gave herself one last glance-over in the mirror, fixing a strand of her raven hair that had fallen out of place. She stared blankly at her reflection for a moment. She was starting to become a teenager - and teenagers were the beginnings of adults. She was ever so worried about her future. Would she meet that man and fall in love with him? Or would she die in battle, or on a mission? She would have to wait and see.

She left her bedroom feeling pretty morbid, but she was really good at hiding that. She smiled slightly at her older brother, who stared at her with one eyebrow raised "there's something else you are not telling me about". Hana froze, looking at him and trying her best to conjure up something else in her mind. That's when it hit her. "Sumi likes you!" she exclaimed, causing him to jump ever so slightly "and she wants a date with you!". 

Sasuke blinked, before he shook his head "no". "Why not?" Hana whined. "Because I am not a child who is interested in love" he told her coldly, stepping towards their front door. "So...are you telling me that you will never fall in love?" she asked him quietly. For some reason, this upset her. "Yeah, that's exactly what I am telling you" Sasuke said "love is useless. Love cannot benefit me or help me to achieve my goal. Therefore, it is useless". Hana nodded slowly, sliding passed him in a rage "nice to know, idiot". She didn't get to see his reaction, because she ran towards the village gates. He didn't call her - at least, she didn't hear him. Instead, he arrived ten minutes later, not even looking at his younger sister. 

Hana felt like an idiot. She wished that Sasuke would see the situation the same way she did. That Itachi was innocent, and that someone else was the puppet master holding the strings. She hadn't even tried to talk to Sasuke about it. He wouldn't believe her, he would get very angry. Hana missed her parents and the Uchiha clan just as much as he did, but he was taking it too far in her eyes. Never falling in love? Who did he think he is? 

After a couple of minutes, everyone had arrived. Sumi stuck by Hana, while Naruto and Nari waited excitedly in front. Tazuna started insulting Naruto, who tried his best to stick up for himself and proudly announced he would be Hokage someday. Of course, Tazuna retaliated by telling him that if he ever became the Hokage, it would be a terrible thing. 

While Naruto was sulking and yelling, Hana sensed something was about to happen. She glanced around, gripping onto Sumi's sleeve. "What's wrong?" Sumi asked, blinking at her. "Someone's coming" she said "I can sense something". Sumi shook her off, shaking her head "damn, Hana. Don't be so paranoid. I don't sense anything". 

Hana took a deep breath, allowing her hand to fall limp by her side "you're right - I am probably imagining things". With that, everyone took off. About an hour into their journey to the land of waves, and a few awkward silences later, Sakura asked Mr. Tazuna was he from the land of waves, which seemed stupid to Hana, but she ignored it. Kakashi then proceeded in telling Sakura that there were no ninja in the land of waves. He explained to them about the villages, and the Kage. 

Just as they passed a river about half an hour later, Hana had that strange feeling again. Like they were being watched. Just as she went to turn around, she spotted two ninja emerging from a puddle. She gasped, lifting her hand to point at them. "What?!" Kakashi exclaimed, turning his head, his eyes widening. Suddenly, the two wrapped chains around Kakashi, tightening them so much that he exploded! Hana felt sick to her stomach "Ka-Kakashi!" Takahashi exclaimed, but he was next. They needed to get rid of the Jonin!

Hana jumped in front of Takahashi, earning a small grunt of disapproval from the two men. One of them wrapped his chains around Hana, who screamed out "Sasuke!". "Hana!" Sasuke yelled, running towards her. Meanwhile, the other ninja wrapped his chains around Takahashi sensei. He struggled to break free "you leave them alone! Leave Hana alone!". "Hana is it?" he chuckled darkly "I'll have a fun time with you". "Leave her alone!" Sasuke roared, attempting to kick him in the face, but he dodged it with ease. Hana had not seem Sasuke so caring in such a long time. Maybe it was the fear of losing her. 

Takahashi managed to break free somehow, which amazed the others. While the man was distracted trying to get Takahashi back into the chains, Sasuke took out a shuriken and pinned the chain that bound Hana to the wall. "I can't move!" the male exclaimed, releasing Hana of her bounds. She ran towards Sumi, who was stuck to the floor with shock, and stood beside Nari. 

Sasuke managed to beat them a little, but soon enough, they were charging at Hana once again. Hana closed her eyes, readying herself to die. Sumi took out a shuriken, yelling as she threw it at him "leave us ALONE!", but he kept running, dodging the Shuriken. Sasuke jumped in front of Hana, who gripped onto the back of his t-shirt as she still clenched her eyes. Suddenly, everyone gasped. Hana opened her eyes, only to see Kakashi was back! He had one of the men by the neck in a headlock, and Takahashi had the other in the same position. "Hi" Kakashi said, casual as ever. 

"Sensei!" Sakura exclaimed gleefully "you're okay!". Hana sighed with relief, releasing her grip on her brother's shirt "Sasuke". "It's alright" he mumbled "I'm alright". With that, they noticed a scratch on Naruto's hand, and Kakashi explained that there was now poison from their claws in Naruto's bloodstream. 

"What?!" Nari exclaimed "can't we get it out?!". "Yes" Kakashi explained "we can. We'll need to cut open the wound and get it out. By the way, Tazuna. We need to talk". Moments later, everyone stood around the tree that Kakashi and Takahashi had tied the men to. "They are chunin from the village hidden in the mist" Kakashi said, earning a nod from Takahashi "their specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting, no matter what the sacrifice".

"How did you know about our ambush?" one of them asked. "A puddle?" Takahashi said "on a clear day, when it hasn't rained in weeks". "In that case, why did you leave it to the Genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna asked. "We could have taken them out quickly" Kakashi said "but then we'd have learned nothing. I had to know who their target was - and what they were after". "Hm? What are you getting at?" Tazuna asked him. "I wanted to know if they were after us - Ninja attacking Ninja. Or, if they were after you. The master bridge builder. When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection from robbers and highwaymen. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you. Hunting you down. If we knew this, it would be a B rank mission or higher. Our task was simply to get you to your destination and protect you while you finish building your bridge. If we knew we'd be fielding attacks from enemy ninja we would have staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B mission. Apparently you have your reasons, but lying to us is NOT acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission". 

"We are Genin" Sakura spoke up "this is too advanced for our level of training. We should go back. And I really think we should treat Naruto's wound and get the poison out as soon as possible. Back in our village we can take him to a doctor". "Yeah. I agree with Sakura" Hana nodded, and so did Sumi and Nari. "Hm...Naruto's hand could become a problem" Kakashi said "I guess we should go back to the village". Naruto's face heated up with anger. 

He suddenly lifted a kunai, stabbing himself in the hand with it, the blood pumping from it now. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes - completely dumbfounded by his actions. "Why am I so different?!" he yelled "why am I always - ugh!". "Naruto!" Sakura gasped, stepping forward "stop that what are you doing?!". 

"I worked so hard to get here!" Naruto continued "pushing myself until it hurt. Training alone for hours - anything to get stronger. To reach my dream. I will never back down again, and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away. Upon this wound, I make this pledge - believe it! Bridge builder, I will complete this mission and protect you with this kunai knife".

"Um..Naruto. That was really cool and all how you took the poison out - but if you lose anymore blood you will die" Kakashi said nervously. While Naruto freaked out and then got bandaged up by Kakashi, Hana took some time to talk to Sasuke, who was sitting on a rock. She took a seat beside him, placing her hands in her lap and coughing nervously "that was really wonderful. What you did. Thank you for protecting me" she said to him. He looked at her, before looking up at the sky "that's okay". 

Hana smiled slightly, letting out a small giggle. Sasuke shot her a confused look, but she just rested her head on his shoulder. She wouldn't tell him why she laughed - it was way too weird to say. But in the moment he looked up at the sky - he may have looked a tiny bit cute. Not that she would ever admit that, though.


	8. The Assassin of the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A masked assassin named Zabuza attacks the two teams - who will reign victor against this foe?

The two teams and Tazuna rested for about half an hour, before hitting the road again. Hana was worried that they would bump into even more trouble, but at the same time, she wanted practice. She could not believe she had frozen up like that, and Sasuke had had to rescue her. She wanted to rescue him for once - or better yet, rescue herself.

The young girl walked along in between Sumi and Sasuke. An awkward silence was in the air, or maybe it was just awkward for Hana...you know...since she had asked her brother to go on a date with Sumi. Sumi still did not know that Sasuke had declined the offer, so she was still swooning and blushing in his presence. 

Hana felt bad for her, but she was also concerned for her friendship (if you could call it that?) with Sumi. Just when Sumi had opened up to her, she was about to give her bad news. Though Sasuke was not one for going on dates, Hana had known that before even asking him. She was just unsure of why she got so upset at the thought of him never falling in love. Really, though? Like...ever? Would he not even consider it? 

She shook the thoughts from her head, deciding to focus on her surroundings in case they were attacked again. Before long, they reached a small dock. The air around them was misty, and Hana was struggling to see past her field of vision. "Where are you headed?" the boatman asked Kakashi, who whipped his wallet out of his pocket "the land of Waves" he nodded to him. The boatman took the money from Kakashi, then hauled them all on board his small fishing boat. Hana felt sick as the boat rocked backwards and forwards, but she held it all in in fear of embarrassment. She was never really any good with moving objects, she often got travel sickness. 

"Are you alright, Hana?" Nari asked her, concern evident in her tone. "Of course" Hana smiled "just feeling a little ill". "That's okay, Hana" Takahashi smiled "I have pills". He reached into his backpack, pulling out some travel sickness pills "I always take them with me on missions like these". He handed her a pill, which she took and immediately swallowed, since it was tiny "thank you, Sensei". Takahashi smiled warmly at her, before returning his gaze to the water. 

"This fog is so thick, though" Sakura mumbled to Sasuke "you can't see anything". Sasuke did not respond, he just stared into the fog. "The bridge is not far from here" the boatman announced "our destination is just up ahead". Seconds later, Hana squinted to see a broken bridge up ahead. Either that, or it was half finished. She presumed the latter. "Woah!" Naruto exclaimed "it's HUGE!". Nari began to bounce up and down excitedly "yeah! it is!". Hana smiled at them. At least they were enthusiastic. 

"Quiet, you two. I told you no noise!" the boatman exclaimed "why do you think we are travelling like this, huh?! Turning off the engine, rowing. Moving through the dense fog - it's so they don't see us". Naruto covered his mouth, clearly frightened by those words and embarrassed at the same time. Hana was amazed that Naruto could even get embarrassed. He apparently had a filter, after all. 

"Mr Tazuna" Kakashi started "before we reach the pier, I want to ask you something". Tazuna remained silent, looking down. "The men who are after you. I need to know why" Kakashi finished "and if you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'm going to have to finish this mission when we drop you ashore". 

All eyes were now on Tazuna, who was silent for a few seconds. He took a deep breath "I have no choice but to tell you. No, I want you to know the truth. As you said, this is beyond the scope of your original mission". Hana tensed up. What more could there be? "The one who seeks my life is a very short man, who casts a very long and deadly shadow". "A deadly shadow?" Takahashi asked, tilting his head ever so slightly. Tazuna nodded briskly. "Hm. Who is it?" Kakashi asked. "You know him. At least, I'm sure you have heard his name before" Tazuna said "he is one of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnate Gatō". 

Kakashi and Takahashi stared at him with wide eyes. Whoever this man was, Hana knew he was dangerous by their reactions. "Hm? Gatō? Of Gatō transport?" Kakashi asked "he is a business leader, everyone knows him". "Who? Who? What? What?" Naruto asked excitedly. Tazuna started to explain who Gatō was. He said he was a very powerful businessman on the outside, but underneath it all he uses very ruthless methods to take over businesses. He said that he uses gangs and Ninja. He explained how it had been one year since Gatō had first laid his sight on this land of waves. He came to the island, and used his vast wealth to take total control over transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way - they disappeared. In and Island nation, he said, a man who control the sea controls everything. Finance. Government. Our very lives - but according to Tazuna, there was one thing he feared. Which was the bridge that Tazuna was building. When it is complete, the bridge will attach the island to the land and that will break his control. He looked up at the bridge "I am the bridge builder". "So that's it" Hana nodded "since you are in charge of the bridge, you are standing in his way". Sasuke turned and looked at her "that means the guys we fought in the forest. They were working for Gatō". Hana nodded to him "that sounds right". 

"I don't understand" Kakashi said "if you knew he was dangerous, and knew he would send ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide that from us?". "Because the land of waves is a small, impoverished nation" Tazuna told him "even our nobles have little money. The common people who are building this bridge...they can't pay for an A or B ranked mission. It's too expensive". Hana felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Those poor people. "If you end the mission when you drop me ashore" Tazuna continued "there will be no bridge. They will assassinate me before I reach home. Ah, don't feel bad about that. Of course, my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry "GRANDAD I WANT MY GRANDAD"". 

Hana gasped, feeling yet another wave of regret and sadness. She did not want the little boy to be devastated like she had been! "Oh, and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the hidden leaf, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow". Naruto and Sakura hummed with worry. "Ah well, it's not your fault. Forget it". Everyone let out a worried sigh, feeling bad for him but also worried for their own lives. 

"Well" Kakashi said, eyeing Takahashi "I guess we have no other choice". Takahashi turned to look at Tazuna "we'll have to keep guarding you". "Aw! I'm very grateful" Tazuna said happily. "We're approaching the shore" the boatman told them "Tazuna, we have been very fortunate. Nobody has noticed us so far". "Nice going" Tazuna complimented. Before long, after they passed under a small bridge, they were in a beautiful, small town. Hana smiled gleefully, leaning over the side of the bridge and running her hands along the crystal, blue water. Nari joined her, giggling happily. Sasuke watched his sister laugh with Nari, and a small smile threatened to fall upon his lips, but he refused to show it. 

They stepped off the boat once it pulled up in the dock. Hana was the first to get off, feeling happy to be off the water. She helped Nari out before looking around the town. It was actually quite beautiful, for somewhere that was impoverished. "That's as far as I go, good luck" the boatman said to them. "Right" Tazuna said "thank you for taking such a risk".

"Just be careful" the boatman said to him. They watched him take off, before Tazuna turned to them "right. take me to my home - and I mean get me there in one piece". Hana felt overwhelmingly nervous. What if they were attacked along the way? What if they failed to protect Tazuna, and his poor grandson and daughter were left heartbroken? She knew all about that. She really did. 

After a bit of trouble, and Naruto being over dramatic, Sakura hitting Naruto, Naruto startling a rabbit and Hana laughing way too hard, Hana began to sense someone else's presence. She looked around at the two sensei's, who were looking at each other. They seemed to sense it too. That could only mean one thing - 

And just like that, out of nowhere - a large sword came swinging at them. Everyone fell to the ground, dodging the weapon just in time. They looked up seconds later, only to see the sword was now wedged into a tree, and a male wearing a white mask was now standing upon the handle - as if it were nothing. Everyone watched him closely, waiting for his next move.

"Well, well, well" Kakashi began "if it isn't Zabuza Momonchi - rogue ninja from the village hidden in the mist". Naruto went to charge at him. Hana tried to grab a hold of his sleeve but just missed by seconds. Thankfully, Kakashi held his hand in the way of Naruto "you're in the way, get back". "But why?!" Naruto exclaimed. "He's not like the other ninja. He's in a whole other league. If he is our opponent" Kakashi said, lifting his hand up to his mask "I'll need this". "This could be treacherous" Zabuza spoke "Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. Did I get that right?". Sasuke and Hana both gasped, eyeing each other before looking to Kakashi. 

"It's too bad, huh? But you'll have to hand over the old man" he said to him. "Now, everyone!" Kakashi yelled "protect the bridge builder, and stay out of this fight. Takahashi. You are with me". "Yes!" Takahashi exclaimed, getting into fighting formation. Hana gulped loudly, looking towards Sumi who stood the other side of her. "You heard the man, gang!" Sumi yelled "we must protect him. That is the mission that was given to us". 

With that, the air was suddenly filled with fog. Everyone formed around the bridge builder, holding kunai in their hands. Kakashi and Takahashi prepared to fight. "So, I will have to eliminate both of you first, eh?" Zabuza asked "so be it". With a swift movement, he pulled his sword out from underneath him, landing before Kakashi and Takahashi on the water - he was STANDING on it! Though seconds later, he vanished. 

"Wha- he vanished!" Nari exclaimed. "He'll come after me first" Kakashi said, stepping forward. "Who is he?" Sakura asked. "Zabuza Mamochi, the ex-leader of the village hidden in the mist assassination unit. He's a master of the silent killing technique". "S-silent?" Naruto stammered out. "As the name suggests, it happens in an instant. Without sound or warning of any kind. It's so fast you pass from this life without realising what has happened. The Sharingan cannot fully neutralise it. So don't lower your guard". 

"The fog is getting thicker" Naruto said worriedly. "The land is surrounded by water" Tazuna explained "the mist is ever present". That's when the mist became even stronger, completely consuming Kakashi and Takahashi. "S-sensei!" Hana cried out, as did Sakura at once. "Eight points" they suddenly heard. "W-what was that?" Sakura asked. He named the eight points "now, which will be my kill point?". 

Everyone tensed up, moving in closer to protect Tazuna. "You ready, Kakashi?" Takahashi questioned. Though none of them could see them. Kakashi blew the mist away, leaving them all dumbfounded. Hana was so frightened she was shaking. "Sasuke!" Kakashi suddenly yelled, causing everyone to look at Sasuke. "Calm down. I'll protect you with my life - all of you" Kakashi said "Takahashi AND me". "Yes" Takahashi nodded, looking back at Hana and the girls "I promise". Hana felt her bottom lip wobbling "s-sensei...". 

"I wouldn't be so sure" they heard, startling as they felt Zabuza swoop down. Hana turned her head slightly to see he was behind them! "It's over" he said, smirking through the mask. Hana let out a small scream of fright, causing Sasuke to grab her into him and hold her close - he would die first for her. 

Suddenly, they were knocked to their feet, Hana landing below Sasuke. "I've got you" he said to her softly, making her feel less frightened. His tone of voice was different than other times - it was relaxing. They looked up to see that Kakashi had stabbed Zabuza with a kunai, and instead of bleeding, he was dripping water from his wound.

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled, and everyone's eyes fell on the figure behind Kakashi - Zabuza! Kakashi turned, and Takahashi jumped out from a tree above, ready to kick - but he missed. Kakashi was slit in two, and then water splashed everywhere. Hana sighed happily - Kakashi was okay! "Don't move" Kakashi said, holding a kunai to Zabuza's throat "now it's over".


	9. The Oath of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and the two teams continue to battle Zabuza...and Hana finally feels that tiny spark.

Everyone lay still on the floor. Hana could hear her own heartbeat and Sasuke's heartbeat thump together at almost the same pace. She swallowed back some saliva, her breathing shallow. She was so frightened. What if Takahashi sensei and Kakashi sensei got hurt, or worse, killed? They would not be able to fend for themselves. They were definitely not this advanced.

"S-Sasuke.." she stumbled out. He looked at her "it's okay". She knew he was lying. It was not okay. His racing heart told her otherwise. He was older than her, perhaps only by one year but he was also wiser. Though all the same, he shielded her with his own body - ready to die for her. She had not felt this much affection from him in such a long time, it made her heart tingle.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. Suddenly, the mood was lifted, and Hana felt safer. Sakura and Nari started to giggle, though everyone froze, even Kakashi, when Zabuza started to laugh darkly. "Finished? You really don't get it, do you?" he chuckled "your technique is nothing but a crass imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copycat ninja like you". Kakashi grunted angrily. "You are full of surprises, though. You had already copied my water clone jutsu when you made your little speech. Very skilfully executed. You made your clone say those words to draw my attention while you hid in the mist. Waiting for me to make my move. Nice try!". With that, he appeared behind Kakashi once again! "I'm not that easy to FOOL!". 

The clone disappeared in front of Kakashi. Hana let out a small screech as Naruto yelled "that was a clone too!". He swung his sword at Kakashi, who dodged it by swooping down onto his knees. Takahashi grabbed onto the sword, but Zabuza yanked it away and swung for him instead. Takahashi dodged it by jumping away, so Kakashi was once again his target. He knocked Kakashi into the air with one, swift movement. With that, he knocked Takahashi sensei out by kicking him in the head. Hana screamed, but everyone else remained silent - shocked.

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled, and everyone stood watching in shock - even Takahashi. Nobody could believe he was able to knock him through the air like that. Sasuke helped Hana to her feat "stand behind me". "Sasuke" she mumbled "I don't want you to be hurt because of me". He turned his head slightly "I said...stand behind me". She obeyed, standing behind him and clinging onto the back of his shirt. 

Zabuza jumped into the water, and moments later Kakashi emerged, only to be trapped in a water prison. Zabuza's next target was the six of them! Hana gripped on tighter to Sasuke's shirt. "Stay behind me!" he yelled to her, causing Zabuza to laugh darkly "you won't be able to save her, not when you're dead. Water clone jutsu!". They prepared themselves as six clones emerged from the water, before a thick fog came into the air, and then they disappeared. 

Hana gulped "t-they disappeared again". Naruto then let out a whimper as he was kicked across the way, his headband coming flying off. Sasuke whipped out a kunai "come at me! But leave my sister alone!". Another dark chuckle. "She's next" Hana heard someone whisper in her ear, before she screamed loudly. Sasuke went to turn around, but it was too late. The clone had taken Hana by her raven hair, throwing her against a tree - and knocking her out cold. The last thing Hana remembered was hearing Sasuke call her name, before darkness consumed her. 

Hana's eyes fluttered open hours later. It took her a moment to remember what was happening around her, and she startled, sitting up and almost bumping heads with Sasuke. Sasuke jumped back out of the way just on time "it's alright, Hana" he said calmly "we're safe now". "W-what happened?! Where's the assassin?" she questioned, gazing around the small room she was in. "A guy came and killed him for us" he said to her "he just sorta popped out of nowhere. Don't worry, though. We're safe. Kakashi passed out but we managed to get him back here alongside you". She looked down "and everyone else made it, right?". "Yes" he nodded "everyone is alive and well, Kakashi-sensei is awake now too". 

The door slid open to reveal Takahashi-sensei. She smiled upon seeing him, weakly but she smiled nonetheless. She felt so weak...was she even strong enough to become a ninja? "I'm glad to see you are awake" Takahashi grinned "we were worried about you. You were out longer than Kakashi". "Is she awake?" she heard Sumi asked, before she stepped into the room. She rushed to Hana's side "you had me so scared!". Hana reached a weak hand up and patted Sumi's shoulder "I'm okay. Just feeling a little weak is all". 

"I'm glad you're okay" Sumi said. "You need to rest more" Takahashi said "Kakashi wants to see the others right away". "Can't I come?" Hana pouted. "No, it's best that you sleep some more. You are very weak right now" Takahashi told her. She nodded, settling back down onto the mattress. Everyone left, Sumi giving Sasuke one last glance before she left the room. There it was again - that feeling. Hana shrugged it off.

"Get some rest" Sasuke said to her, standing up and moving to the bedroom door. "Sasuke?" she called softly, closing her eyes. "Hm?". She could tell he was looking right at her. She felt so sleepy and weak "you are the best big brother I could ever ask for". A small silence filled the air. "Sleep well" Sasuke mumbled, but she could hear the smile in her voice. She giggled, and then heard him close the door behind him. 

When Hana awoke a few hours later, Sumi informed her that Zabuza was still alive. Hana felt weak at the thoughts of fighting him again, but she was determined fo him not to get her this time. She clenched her fists, looking into Sumi's eyes "where is he?". "We don't know" Sumi said, raising her eyebrows "why do you ask?". "I'm tired of feeling weak" she said to Sumi, who was kneeling beside her as she sat on the mattress "I'm tired of not making Sasuke proud!". "Why do you feel the need to do that?" Sumi asked her. Hana pursed her lips. She wasn't exactly sure. "I guess it's an Uchiha thing" she lied. "Yeah, right!" Sumi chuckled "the Uchiha thing is being dark and sexy, not making each other proud. What's the real reason?". 

Hana rolled her eyes "I don't know, okay?". Sumi looked surprised for a moment, before she started to giggle "I have a question". "What's that?" Hana asked, kicking the blankets off herself. "Is Sasuke your biological brother?" Sumi asked her. "Yeah...why?" Hana asked suspiciously. "I mean - if he was your adopted brother I'd feel less weird about it" Sumi said, tapping her chin. "W-what? About what?" Hana asked curiously. "You being in love with him" Sumi winked, then started to laugh loudly. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IMPLYING?!" Hana yelled over Sumi's laughter. Sumi stopped laughing seconds later, but she was still smiling "it's okay, Hana. I'm joking".

Though for some reason - Hana's heart was beating super fast, and she felt her cheeks heat up "d-don't be so silly in future". "Of course, of course" Sumi said, standing up and helping Hana to her feet "we have to train for this fight with Zabuza. He will definitely attack again". "When do we start?" Hana asked her. "Tomorrow morning at dawn. You know how Takahashi-sensei is". Hana sighed "agh! I just want to go home...but I know this is what we have to do". "That's right!" Sumi said to her "let's go get some dinner".

Hana followed Sumi into the dining room, where everyone sat around waiting for food. Tazuna's daughter served them up some ramen, and everyone dug in - feeling extremely hungry. Hana glanced up at Sasuke, who was chomping down the ramen hungrily. He glanced up at her too, and their eyes met for a split second - but Hana quickly looked away. For some reason, her stomach flipped but she kept eating quickly. 

After dinner, she sat out on the porch alone. Everyone was inside laughing and joking and playing board games, but Hana wasn't in the mood for that. She heard footsteps behind her, and turned her head to see Sasuke leaning against the back door. "What are you doing out here alone?" he questioned her "it's dangerous. You might be attacked". "I don't think so" she said, shaking her head. "What makes you so sure?" he asked, blinking a few times. "I just know it" she shrugged. He smirked, taking a seat on the porch beside her and leaning back on his hands "you are not weak Hana". Her head snapped to look in his direction "wh-what do you mean?". 

"I know that's what you have been thinking" he said to her. She looked up at the stars, which were shining brightly in the night sky. Sometimes, she liked to imagine that the two brightest stars were her parents looking down on her proudly. Though that night, she felt they were disappointed in her. "I couldn't fight him" she said to him "I cowered behind you". "You are still young" he said to her "so am I. You have plenty of time to work on your fighting style. You are only starting out, it's normal to freeze up. Especially around someone so advanced and dangerous as Zabuza". 

She looked back at him, smiling brightly "thank you, Sasuke. It means so much to me that you would say that". "It's just the truth" he told her. Hana leaned her head on his shoulder. Sasuke tensed up for a few seconds, but he soon relaxed, resting his head on hers. After a few seconds silence Sasuke spoke up "Hana? I'm proud of you". Hana felt her heart tingle, her cheeks heat up and her soul soar. "I am proud of you too" she whispered. For the first time in a long time, Hana felt happy...

 

...and in that moment as she gazed up at the stars lining the night sky, she could have sworn she felt a small shock throughout her body. This was her tiny spark...yet she did not even know.


	10. The Forest of Chakra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and her gang learn many secrets in this chapter - and Hana's true abilities are discovered.

The following morning at dawn, Hana was awoken by a loud crash. She startled awake, eyeing Nari who was laying beside her. She had also woken up, and was frozen to the spot but Sumi had not. She nudged Sumi awake, who lay the other side of her. Sumi grumbled angrily "what?". "T-there's someone making noise" Nari stuttered. Sumi rolled her eyes, turning over onto her other side "it's probably nothing. Go back to sleep, you guys. Takahashi-sensei will wake us up soon". That's when there was another crash. Sumi sat up quickly, having heard it this time "what the heck is that?". 

"We told you!" Nari mumbled crossly. "Let's go check it out" Hana said, standing up and fixing her nightdress. "Are you sure that's wise? What if it's that creep Zabuza?" Nari asked Hana, fear evident in her voice. "Don't be silly" Hana whispered "if it is, we can go wake up Kakashi and Takahashi Sensei". "I think we should check it out" Sumi nodded "it doesn't seem to be waking anyone else up". 

"Okay, fine" Nari sighed, standing up with Sumi "let's go then". She tightened her pigtails, which were messy now, and the trio set off down the stairs. Hana was in front, with Sumi behind her and then Nari behind Sumi. They tiptoed down the steps, hearing another crash coming from the kitchen. Hana glanced back at the girls, and they all gulped loudly. Though Hana knew they had to be brave. 

She motioned for them to keep going, so they started to creep down the steps once again. Hana hid behind the wall, her heart thumping in her chest as she glanced at the girls. Just as she turned her head, Takahashi-sensei stood beside them "GOOOOOOD MORNING, GIRLS!". The three of them became started, each falling back onto her butts and letting out a loud scream. Naruto came running down the stairs instantly, and Sasuke came out of the downstairs room quickly too. 

"What's going on?!" Naruto yelled, but as soon as he saw them he sighed with relief "aw, it's just you guys!". "TAKAHASHI-SENSEI YOU SCARED US!" Sumi screamed. "Well, you three were trying to sneak up on me weren't you?" he chuckled "so I thought I'd get my own back". 'What exactly were you doing in the kitchen Sensei?" Hana asked, having calmed down. Sasuke helped her stand up, which she thought was sweet of him. "I was looking for some pans to make breakfast" he told them "since we will start training in two hours". "Why though?" Nari groaned "I just want to sleep!". "Because the enemy could attack at any moment, idiot" Sumi sighed angrily "do you want to be unprepared?". Nari shook her head, standing up and fixing herself "no". Sumi stood then too, having been helped by Naruto "exactly".

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto suddenly piped up "why did you come running out anyway? Can't you leave it to the real hero?". Hana giggled. "Quiet, loser. You'll wake up everyone else" Sasuke said coldly. "Answer me!" Naruto yelled. "Oh here we go" Sumi groaned "Naruto getting all defensive once again". "Because, idiot!" Sasuke yelled in return "Hana screamed!". "Yeah?!" Naruto yelled "what's that got to do with you?!". "She is my sister!" Sasuke bellowed. "Quiet!" Takahashi sensei yelled, causing everyone to look at him "Miss Uchiha, Miss Uzumaki and Miss Tanaka. Follow me. Immediately". "Wa-wait?" Naruto blinked "Nari is an Uzumaki?". Nari blinked at Naruto "wait - I just realised that you are an Uzumaki too". 

Takahashi sensei blinked, before he coughed nervously and took a hold of Nari's arm "come on". Once inside the kitchen, Takahashi closed the door behind them and moved towards the cupboards to find some pans for breakfast. Nari stood shocked by the door, while Hana and Sumi were trying to figure out why. "Ta-Takahashi-sensei?" Nari called. "Yes, Miss Uzumaki?" he replied, not looking at her as he rummaged in a cupboard full of cooking supplies "is something wrong?". Something in Hana clicked. She had always joked about them being similar - but was their a chance that Nari was Naruto's sister? Their names were similar, as was their personalities, and they shared the same surname. 

"A-are you hiding something from me?" she asked him, tears welling in her eyes. Takahashi sensei froze, and Hana glanced at Sumi, who had just realised it too. "No of course not, Nari" he replied "why do you say that?". "I know that my parents are Uzumaki's but...I...can't help but feel like maybe they are not my real parents" she said to him "Takahashi-sensei, is there a secret I am unaware of?". Takahashi looked up at her, dead in the eyes and shook his head "no, Miss Uzumaki. Of course they are your real parents". 

Nari nodded slowly. Hana knew she was still thinking it, but she would talk about it with her later. If Nari even wanted to, of course. "Aha!" Takahashi exclaimed "found one!". He cooked them up some eggs and they all ate happily - except for Nari. She did not seem hungry, and she mostly pushed her food around the plate but ate it slowly. Sumi kept glancing worriedly at Hana. For some reason, Hana felt like Sumi was starting to care about Nari after the incident. Takahashi was silent for the whole meal. Hana knew he was hiding something - something important. He seemed distant and upset himself, but he ate normally. 

Once breakfast was finished, he stood up and silently collected their plates. He washed them, and put them away before moving towards the kitchen door "let's go get dressed. We have an important day of training ahead". Everyone nodded, standing up and leaving the kitchen. Hana and the two girls went to their room, and as soon as Sumi closed the door Nari burst into tears. Hana and Sumi tensed up, watching the young girl sob into her hands as she stood in the centre of the room. 

"What's wrong?"Sumi asked her warmly. Hana was surprised by her tone. She moved towards her, rubbing her back. "There's something going on!" Nari exclaimed "I feel it!". Hana gulped, and was about to step towards them when she felt suddenly lightheaded. She clutched onto her head, it was so tense and throbbing. "Hana?" Sumi called, earning the attention of Nari. Hana fell onto her knees, still clutching her head and grunting in pain "g-guys, w-what's happening to me?". "Hana!" Nari exclaimed "I'll get sensei!". The last thing Hana remembered was falling onto her back, and the room emerging in darkness before a new scene was before her. 

She was scared as she looked around. She was standing beside a bed. A redheaded woman lay down, grunting in pain. She was heavily pregnant, and Hana presumed she was about to give birth. She went to touch her, but her hand went straight through the woman's arm. She gasped, tumbling back onto her butt. She sat there, watching as a blonde male who looked quite a bit like Naruto suddenly appeared beside her. He held her hand as she started to push. It was the fourth Hokage! But- why was he here? The fourth Hokage was dead!

Suddenly, a loud cry was heard in the room. A baby boy was held up in the vision of the lady, who smiled tiredly "N-Naruto" she giggled happily, gently tickling his chin. The baby continued to cry and was placed on her chest. "Prepare yourself for the other baby" the male doctor said to her. The woman nodded, and a few minutes later started to push again. Next thing Hana knew, a small, frail cry was heard throughout the room. The lady gasped excitedly. "It's a girl" the doctor smiled. "N-Nari" Hana and the lady replied at the same time, though Hana whispered it. "Don't tell Naruto" the fourth Hokage suddenly said, his head turning to look at Hana "he can't know yet". 

That's when the entire building shook - like it had in her last vision. The colours of the room started to melt, and Hana startled awake - almost whacking heads with Takahashi. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. She had seen Nari and her 'parents' around. Those people...they were not Nari's real parents. The fourth Hokage was Nari's father - and she was unsure of who the woman was, and Naruto was her brother!

"Takahashi-sensei you lied" Hana panted. "Hana..." Takahashi mumbled confused "what are you talking about". "I just...witnessed the birth of Naruto" she turned her head to look at Nari "and Nari". Takahashi sat up straight, sighing sadly. "W-what?" Nari blinked "you saw my birth?". "Yeah" Hana said "but you must not tell Naruto. Your...father wishes it". Nari started to sob again, so Sumi wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in "come on, Nari. You're strong. We can tell him someday, just not now". "All this time...the leaf lied to me and told me I had no siblings..all the while Naruto was left alone because I didn't know!" she cried "I feel so ashamed of myself, and betrayed". Nari" Takahashi sighed "it was for your own good. Naruto couldn't even raise himself properly, never mind you!". "Why couldn't he have been raised with me?" she asked him. Takahashi pursed his lips. "Because of the demon fox?" Sumi asked him "is that their excuse?!". 

Their sensei nodded "Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki...erm...refused to take him into their care because of the fox, it's true. Nari, you must not tell Naruto. I hope you will listen to Hana". "I will" Nari said, wiping her tears "only because Hana is nice and I trust her". Hana smiled weakly "thank you, Nari. Someday he will find out. I feel it". "And Hana" Takahashi said sternly "we need to talk". "About what?" Hana said, quirking an eyebrow. "Your abilities. Let's get out of here". 

The trio left the house and moved into the nearby forest. Once they found a nice place to train, Takahashi had them sit on the ground. "Nari. You are wonderful at ninjutsu, and you can summon many clones. Correct?". "Yes!" Nari smiled "I can". "And Sumi...your expertise lies in Taijutsu". "Yes!" Sumi smiled. "Hana, you have the sharingan, your clan's Kekkei Genkai, and apparently..." he trailed off. "Apparently what?" Hana quizzed him. "Hm..apparently the ability to see into the past and the future. That could come in very handy for the leaf...we'll have to get you trained in using it whenever you please". 

"Hana's psychic?" Sumi blinked. "I guess so" Takahashi nodded "which explains how she was able to see Nari and Naruto's births". "I have seen other things too"Hana piped up, but immediately blushed. "Like?" Nari asked her. "Just...my future kids IT'S NOT IMPORTANT" Hana blushed. Sumi chuckled "how sweet, but Takahashi sensei, how can Hana use this in battle?". "Her sharingan can already see the enemies movements, and can already predict what they will do...this will help it, I suppose. She can assist others on missions too, and find out where enemies are and such".

"Wow!" Sumi exclaimed "that sounds amazing, well done Hana!". Hana scratched the back of her neck "it's nothing - I haven't exactly mastered it yet". "It will take much intense training" Takahashi said sternly "but I believe that you can do it, Miss Uchiha. I believe all of you can do it". They all smiled slightly at him. "You three are very strong, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. In my opinion, I could not have asked for a better team". 

"Aw Sensei!" Hana giggled. "You're getting all mushy and cute!" Nari exclaimed with a small laugh. Hana was glad that Nari was feeling better and laughing again...but she knew deep down she was hurting. She had noticed before how good Nari was at hiding her pain. "YAH!" Takahashi gasped "stop it, you three!". Everyone laughed, and soon Takahashi joined in laughing too. They laughed their stress and worries away, and Hana couldn't help but feel like that was his plan all along. 

Training was intense. Hana received two grazed knees from practicing taijutsu with Sumi, and Nari had cut Takahashi's elbow and made it bleed from fighting him too. Though the girls had fun doing it. They felt like Takahashi was the best sensei they could have asked for too, even if he was a little weird at times and waaaayyy too happy. "Alright ladies!" Takahashi smiled "it's time for a break". The trio fell onto their backs, panting heavily and laughing. "That was fun, Sensei!" Hana smiled "thank you for your help". "Anytime" Takahashi smiled, taking a sip of water he had stored by a tree for them "water, anyone?". They all crawled over to their waters and took massive gulps, but made sure to save half the bottle for the second half of their training. 

After their sensei's inspirational words, the three girls were well able for the second half of their training. They climbed the trees with ease, marking it at it's highest point. Before long, Takahashi had them sit in a circle once again. "You're ready" he simply stated. "Huh?!" they all exclaimed at once. "Sensei, are you sure?" Sumi asked. "Yes" he replied "I feel the power within you three getting stronger and stronger each day. I wholeheartedly believe you are ready to fight Zabuza, even if only a little". 

 

"Wow" Hana blinked "thank you so much, sensei". "Of course" Takahashi nodded "it has taken many hours, but there is definitely an improvement. Well done!". The girls sighed with relief, before they all went back to Tazuna's home. The following day, Hana learned that Sasuke and Naruto still had not perfected the tree climbing. She wanted to go support them, but Takahashi said she might be even more of a distraction. They came home for dinner later that night, and they all sat around the table. As soon as dinner was served, Sasuke and Naruto ate way too much in order to compete with each other that they felt ill. 

"Wow, you two!" Hana scolded "stop it!". Nari stared at Naruto sadly, and Hana noticed. She gently patted Nari's hand under the table, and it seemed to cheer her up instantly because somebody noticed and cared. After a little incident with Inari being upset by things his grandfather said about his father, a small silence filled the room. Hana sat awkwardly, letting out a nervous cough as Inari's mother slammed the door behind her as she chased him. 

Tazuna told them the tale of Inari's father. Or at least, the man he considered his father as he did not know his real father. Hana felt sad upon hearing how he died, and she was almost about to cry when Naruto suddenly fell to the floor. "What are you doing down there, Naruto?" Sakura asked him. "You best take a rest" Kakashi said to him "you have used up too much of your chakra". "I'm going to prove it!" he exclaimed. "Prove what?" Sakura and Sumi asked in unison. Hana glanced at Nari, who watched her brother proudly. "That real heroes do exist!" Naruto told them - and even Hana couldn't help but feel a tiny bit proud too.


	11. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana has a confession to make to the girls - and Sumi has a story for them.

"Good morning everyone" Hana yawned, stepping into the kitchen. Sasuke looked up at her and smiled a little, causing Hana to giggle. Sumi looked up at her "good morning, Hana. You slept a lot". Hana scratched the back of her head "yeah...I don't know what got into me". "Takahashi-sensei was about to wake you up" Nari smiled. "Ah, was he? Where is he?" she blinked. "In the bathroom, I think" Sakura said. "Ah" Hana smiled "I see". She took a seat between Sasuke and Sakura. Hana wondered why Sakura had left a space between them. She was so obsessed with Sasuke it was insane. 

"Naruto isn't here again. Seems he was out all night" Tazuna told them. "He has gone completely crazy. He's out climbing trees in the dark". Hana felt mad at her for always dismissing Naruto's hard work. Sakura was supposed to be smart, yet she couldn't even figure anything out. "He could be dead by now, you know..from using up too much of his chakra" Sakura said as if she did not care. 

Hana slammed her hands down on the table "can you watch your mouth?". Sakura seemed surprised, since Hana was usually so carefree and happy. "What? You don't loooove him do you?" Sakura teased her. Sasuke grunted a little. Hana was unsure why. Maybe it was because him and Naruto were rivals. "No" Hana replied sternly, meeting Sakura's sarcastic gaze "am I not allowed to stick up for someone without having a crush on them?". 

"It's just unusual is all" Sakura shrugged, taking a bite of her food. "How?" Nari scoffed "she's just sticking up for him since you are a fool who can't see how hard he works". Kakashi coughed awkwardly. He knew they were right to be sticking up for Naruto. Takahashi sensei came in just then, taking a seat beside Kakashi on the counter top. 

"It's just unusual because Hana never usually sticks up for anyone. She's way too self-centred". "What did you say?!" Hana snarled. "Either that or you don't usually care - so which is it Hana?" Sakura snarled in return. Now it was Takahashi's turn to cough nervously, glancing over at Kakashi as if to say 'should we stop them?'. Kakashi shook his head. Sasuke sat still, his hands under his chin and looking like he would explode at any moment. 

"I just-" Hana froze. "See? She has a little crush on Naruto Uzumaki. Hana Uzumaki. Has a cute ring to it!" Sakura teased her. "I do not have a crush on him!" Hana exclaimed "I just think he's a nice guy and he deserves some DAMN RESPECT!". She slammed her hands down on the table once again. "Hana" Sasuke mumbled "sit down". "No!" Hana yelled "I'm so tired of her bossy-boots attitude. She's always trying to take control of everything - including what we think of Naruto. Naruto is such a great guy! He deserves everyone here's respect - and everyone back home too and beyond! He works so hard for everyone and for himself. Damn you guys!". Sasuke stood up, grabbing Hana's wrist and pulling her out of the room. He moved so fast and pulled her so hard, Hana almost tripped over the leg of the chair she had been sitting on before Sakura started on her. 

Once outside on the porch, Hana released wrist from Sasuke's grasp "what the hell?!". "Hana!" he exclaimed "stop yelling and making a show of us!". "You hardly jumped to my defence, Sasuke" she said, her eyes teary from him yelling at her "Sakura was poking fun at me and you-". She stopped dead when he pulled her in for a tight hug. Her eyes widened, her hands limp at her side. "Do you think I like her talking to you like that?" he mumbled "Hana, you are my sister. I hate it when people are mean to you. It makes me want to kill them". "Why didn't you say anything?" she whimpered a few seconds later. "Because she's on my team, and I have to get along with her for now". Hana nodded, reaching one arm up and clutching onto his blue shirt "O-okay. Understood". 

He nuzzled her cheek a little "you're a great person but you have a temper. You need to learn not to react". "O-okay" she said "I- will try my best". "I know you will" he said, leaning backwards. Hana looked into his eyes and he looked into hers for a moment. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her, but she pulled back quickly. 'Don't be ridiculous Hana!' she thought to herself, her cheeks a dark red 'Sasuke is your BROTHER!'. Sasuke didn't notice, thankfully. 

"Let's head back inside" he said to her, slipping past her to enter the house. "Sasuke-" she called. She wanted to ask him did he have feelings for Sakura. She wasn't sure why, but the thought just popped into her mind. He turned and looked at her "what's wrong? Is there something else?". 

She looked at him, unsure of how to ask. Though all of a sudden, his face started to morph into something else. Hana tried to blink it away. She figured she might be having another vision, and then she started to feel lightheaded once more. "Sa-Sasuke" she breathed, clutching her head "you look funny". Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, clearly worried about her "what's wrong with you?". "I-" she stopped, her vision having returned to normal - except it wasn't. 

She looked down to see she had breasts again, and she was slightly taller. She gasped, looking around and glancing at herself in the window. She was older! Not much older, but maybe about four years older. She looked to be about sixteen - maybe even seventeen. She looked towards Sasuke for help, only to see he had changed too. He was about seventeen or eighteen, and he was looking at her with a stern look on his face. "Sa-Sasuke..?" she called, looking him up and down. His outfit was different. 

"Tell me again" Sasuke said to her. "Tell you again..?" she questioned him. "What father told you" he said "tell me it again". She knew exactly what he was talking about. "S-someday my tiny spark would burst into a mighty flame?" she said, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. Sasuke smirked, taking a step towards her. Suddenly, the scene changed and they stood in dark room. It seemed to be a cave of some sort. Sasuke removed a sword from a holster which was attached to his clothing, holding it against Hana's throat. She gasped, squirming slightly "w-what are you doing?!". 

Sasuke's smirk faded "are you telling me that fat bastard is the one who has your heart?". "Wh-who?!" she exclaimed "Sasuke please don't hurt me!". He stepped closer, the cold steel now piercing her skin slightly "don't play with me, Hana". "I'm not!" she yelled "I swear I'm not!". "I hope you told your boyfriend that you love him" he said to her "because you won't be seeing him again". 

"I don't have a boyfriend!" Hana cried out "Sasuke I belong to someone else!". Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed "and who might that be?". Her breathing became shallower and she bit the inside of her lip. She wasn't sure why she was saying this - as a matter of fact, she had no control over her words. Inside her mind she was screaming at herself to stop - but she continued on "you". "Me?" he breathed. He sounded angry. "If you belong to me, why did you go to him?". Hana had no idea who he was talking about, but her mouth moved "he was a distraction Sasuke. When you left, I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I needed someone to make me feel alive". "And he did that for you?" he scoffed. "He's a good man" she said to him "but he's not my man. Sakura wants you to come home so you can be with her...I want you to come home so that you can be with me". 

She was stunned by her own words. What on EARTH was she talking about? Sasuke was her brother - this was incest! Sasuke smirked again "still mad about Sakura's feelings for me, I see. You haven't changed, Hana". "I have" she nodded "Sasuke...please come home". He stepped towards her, reaching out a hand and brushing some of her messed hair out of her face. He leaned into her, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek "it feels so nice to see you again". "Then please come with me" she said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I want you to come with me" he said, and before she could say yes, the world around them shook violently, colours streaming everywhere.

When Hana awoke, she was lying in the bedroom. Sasuke sat beside her, focusing on a space on the wall. His eyes fell on hers as soon as they fluttered open. "Hana" he said softly "you're okay. Takahashi explained everything to me". "How long was I out?" she asked quietly. "About ten minutes is all" he said "I was worried". Then she remembered the vision - or whatever that was. Her eyes widened. "What did you see?" he asked her. "I don-don't remember" she lied. "Oh" he nodded, standing up "well, that's okay. You need to rest, sister. We're going to go check to see where Naruto us". "Okay" she smiled. He reached a hand out suddenly, tilting his head to the side. Hana's cheeks heated up, but he just wiped some blood from her nose "your nose is bleeding. Nari!". Nari entered the room immediately "is she okay?!". "She's fine, we need tissues". 

"Yes!" Nari exclaimed, running to the bathroom and returning seconds later with a load of tissues. "Thank you Nari"Hana smiled at her. Sasuke left after helping her clean her nose. Hana felt weak and tired. She just wanted to take a really long nap - but she felt useless that way. Her mind kept flashing back to the 'vision' she had had. She wanted to talk to Sumi and Nari about it...but she knew they would think she was weird for it...especially since Sumi fancied Sasuke. 

A day later, Hana still had not recovered so they headed to the bridge without her, Sumi and Nari. The trio stayed behind while the others, including Takahashi sensei left. Hana was still laying in bed, when Nari came in with some tea. "Hey" she said, smiling faintly "are you feeling better?". "Not really" Hana said truthfully, sitting up and taking the tea "thank you". 

"I wanted to take this opportunity to talk to you" Nari said, sitting beside her on the floor. "About what?" Hana asked, taking a sip of her tea. "The situation with Naruto and I being siblings" Nari replied. Hana placed the tea on the floor beside her and looked to Nari, letting her know she was ready to listen. "What did my parents look like?" she questioned. "Well.." Hana started, unsure of how to say it. She wasn't sure that Nari was prepared to hear her father was the Fourth Hokage. 

"It's okay" Nari smiled "you can tell me. I've promised you and myself that I will not tell Naruto anything until the time is right for him to know". "He...is the fouth Hokage" Hana whispered. "W-what?" Nari asked, gobsmacked "my father is-". "What really?!" they heard Sumi exclaim from the doorway. They both looked up, but they trusted her so they didn't mind. She took a seat beside Nari "Naruto and Nari are the kids of the Fourth Hokage?". "Yeah" Hana nodded "from what I can gather. He was the fourth Hokage - and unless he was just assisting the birth of Naruto and Nari, he's their father". 

"Well..not that I think of it" Sumi said, tapping her chin and looking at Nari "you two do look alike". Nari smiled "you think?". "Yeah" Hana nodded "she does look like Lord Fourth. Maybe you and Naruto are fraternal twins and that's how we haven't noticed". "I think so" Sumi said. 

"It feels like we're having a slumber party" Nari giggled "shall we get into our pyjamas too and gossip?". "Yes!" Sumi laughed "let's do it!". The other two changed into their nightdresses quickly and then hopped into their made up beds on the floor. "So Hana" Nari smiled "what's up with your mysterious yet seriously handsome brother?". She laughed as she kicked the covers over herself. Hana almost choked on nothing. She quickly reached for her tea and took a gulp of the lukewarm liquid "he's...just the way he is". "Why?" Nari asked, tilting her head. "Nari..." Sumi gulped. "No, it's okay" Hana smiled "I'm sure you have a fair idea, Nari...you can say it". Nari glanced at Sumi, before looking back at Hana "is it because of what happened with your clan?".

"Yep!" Hana said "he was never the same after that". "Why aren't you a moody person then?" Nari asked. "Well" Hana said, taking another gulp and swallowing it back before she replied "I don't think that Itachi did it out of jealousy or spite or anything - I think he had a valid reason..I just don't know what it is". "Do you really think that?" Sumi questioned her. "Well, she's the psychic" Nari shrugged "I'll believe her". "I mean...I haven't seen Itachi since that night" Hana said. "Did you..see it all?" Nari asked quietly. "No" she shook her head "I woke up in the hospital the next morning. Turns out he had forced me to pass out and then slaughtered everyone". 

"Ah..." Sumi nodded "I think he cares about you". "And Sasuke" Hana piped up "he does. I just know it". "Well your brother seems determined to end your other brother's life" Sumi said to her "I'm sure that's not easy". "It makes me queasy, yes"Hana nodded "but maybe he will change his mind. I haven't spoken to him about Itachi ever". "Ever?!" Sumi gasped "like..you two just go about your day and never speak about what happened that night?". 

"Yes" Hana said "It has just never came up..and Sasuke barely speaks to me anyway". "He seems protective of you though" Nari said to her "he did shield you with his body". "Yeah, and he carried you upstairs yesterday morning when you had that vision. Speaking of which - what was your vision? You haven't mentioned it". 

Hana gulped, and they noticed she was nervous. "I want to share - but you guys will judge me so hard" she said to them. "No we won't!" Sumi gasped "is it something sexy?". "Sexy?" Nari blinked "you mean like...". "Sex, Nari" Sumi said rolling her eyes playfully. "Ew!" Nari gasped, earning a chuckle from both Sumi and Hana. "No, but there was a lot of tension" she said to them "and I felt in danger". 

"Why?" Nari asked her, scooting closer "tell us!". "Okay I will start from the beginning.." she sighed "I had a dream...before all of this was discovered about me, that I was in a home. It felt so homey and I knew it was my home...but it wasn't the same apartment I live in now with Sasuke. It was still an apartment, but much bigger. A family home". The girls eyes sparkled, and she knew they were excited to hear it. "Suddenly, I heard a deep male voice call my name". "OOOH!" Sumi giggled "sorry, continue". 

"He took me to see the kids. We had an elder daughter, then two smaller sons". "Twins?" Nari asked. "No" Hana said "the youngest one was pretty young. They were so beautiful". "What did they look like?" Nari asked "scrap that, what did HE look like?". "Well, they were raven haired like myself and Sasuke, with the same dark eyes. As I mentioned, they were so beautiful and I fell in love with them immediately. I felt so maternal, like I was really, really their mother. I asked where Sasuke was, and the thing happened when a vision is over where everything starts to shake, and I mean everything. The scene faded and I was sitting at I think Ichiraku Ramen with Sumi". "Me?" Sumi blinked. "Yeah" she nodded "and you mentioned how I was pregnant, and felt my baby kick. You then asked me was I excited to become a mother, and then jokingly said you were mad at me still for not getting you a date with Sasuke". Sumi blinked again, as did Nari who hadn't known Sumi fancied Sasuke. 

"What happened then?" Sumi asked. "Well.." she trailed off "I asked you why I didn't get you a date with Sasuke, and you stared at me really weird before taking off saying you had to go. The world started shaking and I woke up all weirded out". "How weird..." Nari nodded, but Sumi seemed to understand something. "Hana..." she said, causing the other two girls to stare at her "I don't mean to be rude. What I am about to say may sound crazy..but hear me out, okay?". 

Hana nodded. Nari moved in closer. "Do you carry around a photo of your parents by any chance?". Hana nodded, moving over to her backpack and pulling out a printed photo of her family - Itachi included. Sasuke did not know she had it. "Wow" Nari gasped "Itachi is also handsome! You have such a beautiful family!". "Thanks..." Hana mumbled shyly, but she watched Sumi's reaction mostly. 

"Your parents look awfully similar..." Sumi said, looking up at her briefly. "Do you think?" Hana asked, tilting her head. "Yes...like cousins alike" Sumi said. Nari's eyes widened as she stared up at Hana "do you mean..the Uchiha clan practiced incest?". Hana gasped "w-what do you mean by that?". "She means that your clan practiced incest. They intermarried to keep the Sharingan in the clan. Which makes sense, considering almost all of them had it right?". "Yes" Hana said, still shocked. "Do you believe in soulmates, Hana?" Sumi asked her. "Yes" Hana nodded "I do". "My grandmother told me a story a few times as a kid" she continued "my clan once practiced incest too. It stopped when my grandmother was in her twenties...because my grandmother fell in love with her brother". 

"Really?" Nari gasped. "Yep" Sumi nodded "she put it to me this way: back before when the Tanaka clan first started practicing incest, their soulmates were different. Basically, my great, great, great whatever grandfather was the one who started it all. He fell in love with his first cousin, and had a marriage arranged between them where he gave money for her. Lots of it. It became a tradition. Basically, if it were still alive today; if my first cousin wanted to marry me, he would give my parents a crap tonne of money, and they would sell me to him. I would carry his children, and do whatever he wanted me to do because I was his slave, basically. That's exactly what he started...but it was only cousins for a long time - until my grandmother fell in love with her older brother. He fell in love with her too. She said that once the destiny of a clan is changed, so too is their soul path. Family became soulmates - and not the friendly kind. They became lovers. So, what started off as a family tradition for profit gain, soon ended up becoming a problem. My great grandparents wanted to put a stop to it all...so they sent my granduncle far away and married him off to a widow. He apparently had six kids with her, but he died a few years back. My grandmother died when she heard he died. She said she never stopped loving him...and before he left, he tried to give her a child but she miscarried". "That's so sad" Hana said, wiping a few tears. 

"Yeah" Sumi nodded "It is sad". "But what are you trying to say to her?" Nari asked worriedly "will they die?". Sumi giggled "no". "Then?" Nari asked. Hana was also interested in hearing that Sumi had to say. "I'm trying to say that because of the rampant incest in Hana's clan, some change has occurred. Hana would have been made for someone else, and Sasuke too...but because of how their family changed the laws of biology and started to intermarry and practice incest - Hana and Sasuke are soulmates..". 

Nari gasped quietly "you mean to say...Sasuke and Hana are meant to be together...as in lovers?". Sumi looked into Hana's eyes "that is exactly what I mean". "But...we're siblings. It's different, right? I mean..even if my parents were cousins, Sasuke and I are brother and sister. It's worse!". "I won't lie, it is" Sumi said to her "but fate is fate - and like my grandmother, you might have to fight against it. If you give in, your kids may suffer". Hana felt a pang of pain wash over her. 

"But then again..." Sumi sighed "maybe it will be different for you two. I mean, he is very protective of you. Too protective. I think he's feeling something. He's feeling the connection". "The tiny spark..." Hana mumbled. "What?" Nari and Sumi asked in unison. "It's just...something my father once said to me. I asked him why I didn't have a boyfriend and he said someday I would...and when I asked how I would know when I met the one, he said my tiny spark would burst into a mighty flame". "Wow, that's sweet" Nari said happily. Sumi nodded "I see...well...I would still try and fight it Hana. For both of your sakes". 

"I agree" Hana nodded "I will fight it". "Great" Sumi smiled. A small silence filled the room. "Sweets, anyone?" Nari giggled, wanting to change the weird subject. "Yes please" Hana smiled, pushing her thoughts into the back of her mind. For now.


	12. Naruto to the Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana, Sumi, and Nari are faced with a task that is just too much for them...is Hana fit to be a ninja?

An hour passed before anything 'interesting' happened. The girls heard shouting, but they couldn't make it out initially so ignored it. Hana just presumed it was Inari being called. "So, Nari. Have you got a crush on anyone?" Sumi suddenly piped up after a few seconds silence, chewing on some hard boiled sweets. Nari rolled her eyes "I don't have time for crushes, I'm going to be the best ninja in the world!". 

Sumi smacked her arm "there's nothing wrong with having a crush on someone, idiot. Regardless of popular belief, it doesn't slow you down. Falling in love makes you work harder". "Then who do you love, Sumi?" she teased. Sumi's cheeks heated up and Hana knew what the reply was. Even after what Hana told her...she still liked him? 

"That's not important" Sumi mumbled. "Apparently it is, since you were so interested in finding out who I liked" Nari smirked. "Well..." Sumi started "I like Sasuke". "What? Get a new crush everyone likes Sasuke. He's hot" Nari giggled. Sumi shot her a death glare but she continued to giggle. "Besides, isn't he Hana's future husband even though he's her brother?" Nari said, her giggles dying down slowly. "Incest is wrong and Hana knows that" Sumi said to her "I already told her about what happened to my grandmother and granduncle. I think she'd be stupid to progress with Sasuke knowing that". Hana was about to yell at her, but they heard a commotion downstairs. 

The three of them jumped to their feet, staring at the door, then at each other. The girls snuck downstairs, overhearing two males talking about how Gato wanted a hostage. They seemed to be taking Tazuna's daughter. Hana gripped tightly onto a shuriken, biting down hard on her bottom lip. Did this mean Sasuke and the rest were in trouble too? Inari looked to them, shivering and shaking with fear. Hana pressed her finger to her lips, shaking her head. He turned and looked away as they threatened to kill him. 

"NO!" his mother yelled "please don't hurt my son, he's just a boy!". The men smirked, clearly humoured by her begging. They tied her hands together, leading her outside. The girls just needed to come up with a plan to get her back before it was too late. While they whispered and discussed a plan (which wasn't very good...they were only being trained, remember), Inari ran off to save his mother. The girls had to be brave and protect him, running outside and coming face to face with the two thugs who had tried to kidnap his mother. 

"Hey!" Hana yelled "leave them alone!". "Oh well look, we missed a few" one of them smirked, pulling his sword from it's holster "looks like we'll have to take care of these three before we can take care of the little brat". Hana threw the Kunai, and it was unexpected because it hit one of them right in the shoulder, distracting him enough for Sumi to run at the other, who was surprised, and kick him in the side of the head. Just then, Inari charged at them but was swooped up by NARUTO! The girls grinned happily, delighted to see that Naruto had come to their aid. 

They came at them, but Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu to knock them out flat. They all cheered happily, but Hana felt a little useless inside. She knew that time would perfect her fighting skills, but she still felt like she could have done more to protect Inari and his mother. Though she still applauded and cheered on Naruto and Inari for their bravery. 

"Way to go, Naruto!" Nari smiled, patting his back gently. Hana smiled, watching the siblings bond even though he had no idea they were siblings yet. Hopefully sometime in the future he would learn the truth - though according to his father now was not the time. 

Naruto tied them up with the help of Sumi, and left them there. He asked us to take Inari and his mother back to the house and look after them. Even though Hana felt like she hadn't previously done a good job at that, she felt like she would this time. She had to be braver next time. She had to be stronger. She and Nari helped Inari's mother back to the house, laying her up in the bed upstairs. Hana's nose started to bleed again, so she found her way to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror as she cleaned her nose. Without doing anything at all except throwing a kunai, she had overdone herself. Though she was still ill from the vision from a few days beforehand, and she still felt weak. 

She lay down afterwards in the room, wondering if Sasuke was alright. She hoped and prayed he would make it out alive..she needed him more than anyone. She heard the door creak open and looked to see Inari standing there. "Hey" she said, smiling softly "come in". He walked over to her, sitting on the floor beside her. He was silent for a moment, and Hana was confused. She watched him as he looked to her, finally speaking "thank you for throwing that thing at those men". 

Hana blinked at him, confused. "Oh, the kunai? that's no problem" she said quietly, looking at the floor. "I guess you think that it was not good enough" he said, chuckling a little. Hana looked back at him "w-what do you mean?". "I'm a smart kid" he said "I get A's in all my tests at school. I can tell that you think you're useless, like I used to before Naruto came along". Hana blinked again. "I guess what i'm saying is - you're not weak at all! I think you are really pretty, and strong!". He blushed lightly at his own words. Hana smiled, then giggled and ruffled his hair "thank you so much, Inari. I really needed to hear that". 

"No problem" he grinned "if you and your gang hadn't intervened when you did, I probably would have died and my mom would have been taken hostage for Gato!". Hana giggled "I'm glad I could help". He stood up, leaving the room "I'll let you rest now, your nose is bleeding again". Hana reached up with her hand, watching as Inari closed the door behind him. She wiped the blood away with a tissue she had beside her, then lay down on her side and closed her eyes, hoping so highly that Sasuke was doing alright if Zabuza was still alive and had attacked them. 

She kind of hoped that Kakashi-sensei was wrong and that Zabuza was truly dead, but something deep inside her told her he was still alive - at least, for now. She hoped they could take care of him for good this time, so he would leave Tazuna, his daughter and Inari alone forever, and then take care of Gato so that he could not hire any more assassins. She felt so sorry for them as a family..and she wished nothing but happiness for them...but they were the only ones who could do it. She opened her eyes, sighing softly once she realised she couldn't rest not knowing if Sasuke and the others were safe or not. All she could do was wait - she was far too weak to go out and find them through the woods, then the town and then the bridge. She needed to regain her strength for the journey home...

 

and hopefully there would be more than three on that journey.


	13. Everything is Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 11 and the villagers set out to save the day!

"Will you be joining us then?" Tazuna's daughter exclaimed, bursting through the bedroom door as Hana napped. She startled awake, looking around the room confused for a moment before she snapped out of her daze "w-where?". "We're going to defend the village, and help your friends down at the bridge!" she said. Hana jumped to her feet, wiping the blood away from her nose. Now was her time to shine...and help Sasuke and the rest. 

"I'm in, what about Sumi and Nari?" she asked. "They're all ready to go" Tsunami said worriedly "but are you sure you can come?". "I'm 100 percent sure!" Hana smiled, picking up her holster of Kunai and strapping it to her waist. She pumped her fist in the air, her eyes full of confidence "let's go".

As soon as they arrived at the bridge ten minutes later, there appeared to be a bunch of rogue ninjas preparing to attack the village. Hana overheard them mentioning that Gato was dead, and she noticed Zabuza was also dead on the ground before them. Inari quickly shot his toy crossbow, which seemed to work perfectly, and the arrow landed right in front of the now panicked ninja. 

Hana smirked, turning to look at Nari who was stood beside her with a proud grin on her face as Inari's uncle addressed the ninja, and the rest of the town who had followed agreed with a loud yell. Hana was slightly distracted, though. She was glancing around trying to find Sasuke, and as soon as her eyes fell on him she smiled proudly. He looked really badly beaten up, but he was alive, and that was all that mattered to her. After all, his opponent was really fierce and strong - stronger than any of them could ever be. Takahashi sensei glanced over the crowd, a look of surprise in his eyes when he spotted his team. His eyes sparkled with pride, and he looked back at the crowd of rogue's who had fear in their eyes. He was just happy that they hadn't been involved in the mess, and Hana noted that he seemed pretty badly beaten too, as well as Kakashi sensei. Naruto wasn't as bad as the other three, and Sakura didn't even have a scratch on her, and neither did Tazuna (which, of course was the main goal). 

The rogue's retreated immediately, and Inari started everyone's cheers by screaming "VICTORY!". A silence washed over the crowds of people as they noticed Kakashi removing the blades from Zabuza's back, and carrying him over to Haku. Hana felt the tears welling in her eyes. They must have been close if Zabuza's last wish was to be with him... She held onto Nari's arm, and Nari was quietly sobbing at the sight. 

That's when light, small snowflakes started falling from the sky. Hana looked up, lifting her palms and allowing the snow to fall onto them "it's snowing" she whispered. "What?" the villagers seemed surprised by this "it's snowing? At this time of year?". Hana's tear filled eyes fell on Zabuza, and in the moment the sunlight seeped through the dense clouds she knew he had passed. They were together - and they were happy in heaven above. 

The villagers stayed for a moment, before they slowly dispersed leaving the two teams together along with Inari, Tsunami and Tazuna. Hana rushed to Sasuke, but she didn't hug him out of fear of hurting him. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly as Naruto helped him limp back to the village. "I'm fine" he nodded "I'll be fine". Tears welled up in Hana's eyes once more, and her brother let out a small sigh "you're way too emotional, Hana. I'm fine". 

"But Sasuke I was so worried about you" she cried. Naruto smiled "he fought well, Hana. Please don't be upset". Hana wiped at her eyes, but it was no use, the tears just kept falling from her eyes. Naruto released Sasuke upon his request, and he leaned against Hana. She stopped crying, looking at him confused "you can help me back and nurse me if you'd like. You have always been good with medicine". Sakura pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Hana hated making enemies, but he was her brother, and she loved him very much. 

"Okay" she nodded, wrapping her arm around him and helping him back to the village. She felt safe knowing he was close to her, but she still worried about him all the time. He liked to fight - that much was evident. Though what if someday, he didn't make it out of a fight? What if someday, he didn't make it home to her? Those feelings killed her inside. She couldn't stand losing him. 

Once they reached Tazuna's home, Hana lead him upstairs and laid him down on her bed. "Why here?" he questioned, gasping in pain as she laid him down. "You're not leaving my sight" she said to him. "Why not?" he blinked, confused by her sudden protective behaviour. "Because you're staying close to me from now on" she said "wherever you go, I go". 

Sasuke smiled slightly, but Hana didn't notice as she filled a basin in the room with water from a jug. She slowly removed the needles from him , washing them with the warm liquid as soon as she did and then covering the wounds with plasters as she lifted his shirt up. Sasuke watched her do so, amazement in his eyes "you're really good at doing this". "Thank you" she smiled "I guess volunteering at the hospital has been good for me". She giggled quietly, and he smirked "true". 

Hana's eyes met his for a split second, before she looked away to grab another sponge. Sasuke grabbed her wrist, causing her to drop it "that's okay, you don't need to do anymore". She nodded, even though she was in shock from his quick movements. She cleaned everything up before returning to the bedroom she shared with Nari and Sumi. She sat down on the ground beside him, looking out the window as the sun set. 

"Hana" he said softly, and she looked at him "you're wonderful". His eyes were shutting, and she couldn't tell if he was losing consciousness or falling asleep, so she shook him gently. His eyes snapped open and he frowned "what? Did I say something wrong?". "No I just wasn't sure if you were dying or not" she said, her heart thumping in her chest. He rolled his eyes "of course I'm not dying, loser. You've patched me up". She looked down at her hands as she played with them "just making sure, Sasuke". 

He nodded, patting the space beside him on the mattress. Hana blinked, but curled up beside him. Since she was small she fit in really well. He wrapped his arm around her and placed it around her back, pulling her even closer. "I know you're worried" he said quietly. Hana could feel his heart beating a little faster as she moved closer "how?". "Because I know you" he said "I know you very well. But it's going to be okay, Hana. It's okay" his voice was low and she could tell he was falling asleep again "everything is okay as long as I have you". Hana smiled, planting a soft kiss on his cheek "If only you knew how much I agree with you...Sasuke-Kun".


	14. Just Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and Nari go looking for Sumi the morning after, but Sumi has something to say to Hana.

The following morning, Hana woke up to the smell of food being cooked downstairs. Her eyes fluttered open, and she sat up. Sasuke had slept with his arm around her all night. She glanced around the room, rubbing at her tired eyes as she done so. It looked like Nari had slept, but not Sumi as her bed was gone as was her backpack. Hana wondered why, maybe she had had something on her mind. She started to feel guilty for leaving her alone if she did...but she had just fallen asleep next to Sasuke.

She glanced down at him, all snuggled up and sleeping next to her. She couldn't help but feel weird watching him...was she really destined to love him? She let out a small sigh, standing up and fixing her clothes. She had slept in her clothes..great. Now she had to walk all the way back to the leaf village feeling tired and like she just wanted to crawl back into bed. That's how she always felt when she slept in her clothes. 

Sasuke stirred a little, so she crept out of the room and down the stairs after running her brush through her hair. Tsunami was stood at the stove, cooking them up some breakfast. She glanced around the table, wishing everyone good morning but she couldn't see Sumi anywhere. "Hey...did you guys see Sumi?" she asked everyone. "She left early this morning" Nari shrugged "she said she needed to clear her mind". 

"Oh?" Hana said, curious as to what was wrong with her "well, save some food for us. I'll go out and look for her". Nari stood "I'll go with you, we're teammates after all". Hana nodded, and the pair left the house and walked around the village in search of Sumi. She was nowhere to be found. "Maybe she's in the forest?" Nari suggested, her features full of worry. "Yeah, let's check it out" Hana replied, and the pair then set off towards the forest. 

"Did she say anything before she left other than she needed to clear her mind?" Hana asked. Nari tapped her chin "nope, but she was acting up last night". "How so?" Hana blinked. "She was yelling at everyone - which I know is pretty normal for Sumi but she seemed tense and off. She went up to our room to grab her hairbrush and when she came down she was acting funny". Hana stopped dead in her tracks. Ah. She knew exactly why Sumi was acting up now. It was because she was cuddled up with Sasuke when Sumi went inside. 

"Are you okay?" Nari asked, stopping just ahead of her. She wasn't sure if she should mention it to Nari or not. "Yeah" she nodded, starting to walk again "I just think I know why she's upset is all". "Do you think it's because of what you said about Sasuke and then you cuddled him all night?" Nari asked, biting her bottom lip. "Probably" she sighed "I have to fix this". "First though" Nari said, stopping her with a firm hand on her shoulder "you need to think about how you feel about Sasuke".

"Of course I don't have romantic feelings for him" Hana scoffed "he's my brother - and if Sumi wants him,and he wants her then they can have each other". She instantly felt a pang of jealousy wash over her, but she ignored it. She didn't want to be falling in love with him. So instead of acknowledging it, she would ignore it and try to change the future as best she could. 

"Are you sure?" Nari asked, tilting her head "you don't look so convincing". "I am sure!" Hana yelled, before she started to walk again "let's go find her and I'll tell her that myself!". Nari jogged after her as she sped walked into the forest - and soon enough they heard someone running and grunting. They pushed a few bushes aside and saw Sumi practicing running up a tree. Hana called her name, but Sumi ignored her. "Sumi we need to talk NOW!" Hana yelled. Sumi landed on her feet and rolled her eyes, patting the sweat on her forehead off with a small towel she had nabbed from Tazuna's house, and approached the girls "what?".

"I know exactly why you're upset" she said. "Yeah?" Sumi panted "then why did you do that?". "Because he did it to me!" Hana exclaimed "it wasn't my idea. Why don't you talk to Sasuke about it?". "Because he wouldn't understand" Sumi sighed "you don't see it because you're his sister and you're so smitten with him". "I'm not in love with him" Hana grunted. "Nobody mentioned you being in love with him" Sumi said "you are the only one who mentioned that. What i meant is that you are so happy and sappy around him it's ridiculous. You can't be in love with someone you're related to, it's gross". 

"What about your grandmother, though?" Nari squinted "she fell in love with her brother". "Yeah, and what their mother and father done was the right thing to do. Sending him away. But Hana doesn't have any parents to do that, so she's going to have to do it herself". "What are you saying to her?!" Nari gasped. "I'm saying Hana needs to leave, and she needs to leave as soon as possible and go hella far away!" Sumi yelled. Hana felt her heart ache. Was Sumi that spiteful? Was she so jealous that she would want Hana and Sasuke to never see each other again? 

"He's my brother.." Hana said, tears welling in her eyes "I love him as my brother". "That will soon change" Sumi scoffed "just think about it Hana. You know it's going to happen - you saw it in your vision. You and Sasuke will get married and have three kids and live happily ever after and for what? Your kids to marry each other too? Would you like that Hana?!". "No!" Hana cried. "Then stop and just go away!" Sumi screamed "leave us all to be with the people we love without you interfering for once!". 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nari yelled, wrapping her arms around a sobbing Hana. "You know exactly what it means" Sumi growled "because you've been there too, haven't you Nari? Almost every girl in Konoha hates her!". "It's not true!" Nari cooed to Hana "don't listen to her". "It is true, Hana" Sumi growled even louder this time "Choji is crazy in love with Hana, and always has been. I'm sure you feel devastated to know that, huh Nari?!". "I always knew that!" Nari exclaimed to Sumi "You can't control your feelings for people, and I know that very well. Too well. But it's not Hana's fault she's the most beautiful girl in the village! Just like it's not Sasuke's fault he's the handsomest!". 

"Hm, you're right" Sumi chuckled darkly "it's her parent's fault. Maybe the reason she's so weird is because she's a product of inbreeding". "SUMI!" Nari yelled "leave her alone, you've gone far enough!". Hana had heard enough. She lunged at Sumi, grabbing her by her collar and punching her across the face. Sumi fell flat onto her back, clutching her face. Her eyes were wide with shock. Hana stormed away, leaving Nari stuck to the floor with shock, and Sumi laying on the floor shocked. They hadn't expected her to do it, but she had. Now Sumi was starting to feel bad...but she knew Hana wouldn't listen to anything she had to say probably for a long time.

Hana wasn't sure what to do, but she knew she had to go away. Far away.


	15. Lost Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke finally utters the special three words...but does he realise what it means?

Hana went back to Tazuna's house and packed up her things. She hadn't even seen Sasuke, and she didn't plan to. It would make it harder for her to leave him...even though she had no idea where she could go. She would have to figure it out. 

As she shoved some water bottles in her bag, she heard the kitchen door creak open. She ignored it, but then heard a familiar cough. She felt her eyes tear up, but she still ignored him. "Hana?" she heard him call, and as soon as she felt his warm hand on her shoulder she shrugged him off "what?!". She turned to face him, noticing he was startled. 

"What are you doing?" he asked "we're not leaving for an hour". "I am" she mumbled, shoving another water bottle in her bag. He sighed "tell me what's wrong". She shook her head, closing up the bag. "Come on, Hana. I'm your brother and though I may not seem like I care I do". Hana placed her backpack on her back, then shrugged "I'm leaving and I'm going far away". 

He blinked "why?". "Because I'm just a burden on everybody!" she exclaimed through tears. Sasuke's eyes widened, and she stormed passed him and out the door of Tazuna's house. She was sure he would come after her. After all, their connection was strong. They were siblings...and maybe she felt more for him.

"Hana!" she heard him yell behind her. She kept walking, the tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She felt so embarrassed about what happened with Sumi. She didn't feel like she belonged amongst them anymore. Maybe with Nari but...even still, she hadn't realised anything. She was a silly, naive little girl. All the boys wanted her, but that's not what SHE wanted. She just wanted to be left alone...just her and Sasuke. 

Though she understood that was impossible. Someday, Sasuke would end up falling for a girl, and that would leave Hana heartbroken. He reached for her shoulder, turning her around and glaring down at her angrily "where do you think you're going?". Hana wiped at her eyes, but it was no use. The tears just kept coming. "I-I'm sorry, Sasuke...but I don't belong with you or the others". "Did they say something to you?" he asked, anger in his voice "because if they did-".

"No, they didn't" she lied "but Sasuke...maybe becoming a ninja was a bad move for me. I can't even fight. I can't defend anyone. You were willing to die for me earlier, but I could never die for you. I'm selfish, and naive and stupid!". "You're a kid, Hana" he said "I'm a lot more mature than you because I SAW what happened that night. You didn't. If you saw it.." he clenched his fists "you wouldn't be the person I can't live without". 

Hana's eyes widened, and a gust of wind came, almost knocking her over. She stood there, shocked. Never had Sasuke ever said something so sweet to her in her entire life. "S-Sasuke.." she whispered. "I know you are afraid, Hana. Of being a ninja. Of fighting. Of death" he said, taking a step towards her "but that's okay, because that's the way you are. I'm willing to die for you because I love you, and I'm lost without you. You obviously love differently". 

Hana felt a single tear dribble down her chin, her bottom lip quivered at those words. 'I love you'. He loved her. Even after everything...that had happened to them, and even though he was cold and sometimes bitter...he loved her the same way he had before. "I love you too" she muttered, and he unclenched his fists and moved towards her, pulling her in for a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his back, sobbing into his shoulder blade and clenching into his shirt. 

"Don't ever feel inadequate, Hana. No matter what, you and I are strong people. We are ninja. We made it this far even after what happened to us, and we didn't have anyone besides one another. Without you, I am nothing. Without me, you are nothing. We are...destined to be beside each other". 

She wasn't sure what he was saying. Was he confessing...or was he just saying this all in a sibling way? Either way, she was entirely happy. "Thank you..Sasuke" she mumbled into his shirt "and you're right. We are destined to be beside each other. Always". He pulled back, planting a soft kiss on her forehead "please come back and-". Before he could finish his sentence, her stomach rumbled loudly. 

She giggled shyly, and he chuckled, taking a hold of her hand "eat. Let's go back and eat" he said, finishing his sentence "we have to head home today..where we belong. Konoha". "That's right" she giggled "home". Once she entered the house, everyone was sitting around the table waiting for them. Sumi stood the moment she saw Hana, pursing her lips tightly. Hana thought she was holding back a fight, but Sumi pointed towards the door and clasped her hands together in a praying position "please" she mouthed. Hana nodded "I just need to help Sumi pack a little" she said, taking hold of a piece of bread "thank you for the good food, Tsunami". Tsunami nodded, smiling brightly "no problem!". 

Sumi and Hana headed upstairs, and Sumi closed the door behind them. She leaned against it, sighing sadly "Hana..about what I said". "It's fine. Don't sweat it" Hana said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at the floor. "No, Hana. I feel terrible and it was completely out of line" Sumi said "I beg of you to forgive me. What's meant to be won't pass you by, after all..and Sasuke has passed me by, a long time ago". She let out another sigh, this time with relief "I think it's safe to say it's not a burden I need to worry about anymore".

"What do you mean?" Hana asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Well..you know...fixing the broken boy" Sumi shrugged "it's attractive from a distance...every woman feels that way. You feel when you are attracted to a boy that's been through shit that you need to fix him, and make him a better person. I've realised that's not my place, and he doesn't want me to fix him. He wants you to fix him". "Wh-what do you mean?" Hana blinked. "I heard your conversation with him while you were trying to leave" Sumi said, stepping towards Hana and taking her by the shoulders "he loves you". "Well of course, that's what he said" Hana giggled shyly. Sumi gently squeezed Hana's shoulders "no...he LOVES you". 

Hana understood what she meant the first time, just the thought made her nervous. "Do you...think so?" Hana blinked. "I know so..but he needs time to realise it himself. You already know it, and you are not naive. You are silly and slightly immature, but that's fine. We're kids. There's plenty of time for dating - and love - and marriage and kids, and now is most definitely not the time". 

Hana smiled softly "thank you, Sumi". "So..do you forgive me?" Sumi asked quietly. Hana pulled her in for a tight hug "duh". Sumi laughed, hugging Hana back "great...now, let's get some more food into you so we can leave for home. I'm dying for some Ichiraku ramen". The girls headed downstairs. "Ugh me too! I was so scared I'd never get to taste it again!" Hana gasped, remembering their fight with Zabuza and then his cronies. "Don't worry, Hana" Sumi whispered at the bottom of the stairs, smiling faintly "Sasuke will make sure you have plenty of ramen bowls, he'll never let you get hurt". 

Hana smiled, and a light blush spread across her cheeks. She could only hope so.


	16. From a Tiny Spark...

Once they reached home, Hana was entirely exhausted. She flopped down on her bed, kicking off her sandals and stretching out her sore toes. She had said goodnight to Sumi and Nari when they reported back to the Hokage, who was impressed by their dedication and hard work. Though to be entirely honest, Hana didn't feel very accomplished. She had overheard somebody say that the chunin exams were coming up..and knowing her teammates they would want to enter. She didn't feel ready AT ALL. Though she had more important things to worry about at that moment. Like her budding feelings for her elder brother. She knew she was still only twelve, but the sensations she felt around him were undeniable. That spark her father had spoken to her about...she felt that with Sasuke, and it was going to burst into a mighty flame soon. She just knew it. 

She sighed sadly, sitting up and rubbing at her pale face with her small, soft hands. It was bad. It was very bad. She wasn't sure how to confront these feelings. Should she just ignore them and move on? Or allow herself to fall head over heels in love with Sasuke. Her brother. "I don't even know!" she screeched, then blocked her mouth when she heard Sasuke shuffle in his room. She was sure he hadn't heard her though, because the shuffling was soon replaced with light snores. She sighed with relief, then got into her PJ's and tucked herself into bed. Sometimes, she wished she still had her mother to do that, even being a ninja in training and practically a teenager. 

She closed her eyes after she turned off her nightlight, but moments later she groaned with annoyance and sat up. Her thoughts were officially keeping her awake. It was becoming more of a problem than she had initially thought. She sat up all night until about 6:30 reading a book. She finally fell asleep shortly after, and was awoken an hour later by Sasuke who ripped the book off her face. She startled awake, almost knocking heads with him. A light blush covered both of their cheeks in surprise at how close the other was. 

"Ah-Ah! Sasuke! W-What are you doing?!"she asked, embarrassed and covering her face with the blankets. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd react like that!" he exclaimed, stumbling backwards and almost falling over, but he caught his balance quickly. Hana jumped out of the bed "is something wrong?". "N-no" he shrugged "I just made breakfast. I was hoping we could eat together". Hana blinked at him, then nodded smiling brightly "what did you make?!". 

"Come and see for yourself" he said, throwing the book down onto her bed. Hana didn't bother to make it, she just hurried after him down the hallway to their kitchen. Once they reached the kitchen, she gasped with surprise. Rose petals lined the table where they ate breakfast, and a single rose was placed on the seat where she usually sat. Sasuke was looking in the opposite direction, his cheeks a rosy red. Though Hana wasn't sure what all of this was for. 

"Is it my second birthday?!"she giggled, trying to see his face. "No" he said, shaking slightly. Hana was growing concerned, but before she could ask him what was wrong he spoke again "it's Valentine's Day. You always said you wanted something special every year for Valentine's Day right?". Hana's cheeks heated up, her palms beginning to sweat and her nails begging to be bitten. Was Sasuke...confessing to her? She shrugged it off. He was just being polite and fulfilling her dreams. 

"T-thank you, Sasuke" she giggled, running over to the seat and taking the nose into her hands, sniffing it gently "wow, beautiful. This really does mean so much to me". Sasuke looked passed her out the window, and she also glanced too, to see if someone was there. Across the way was Sumi's apartment, and Sumi was sitting down eating breakfast along. Though he watched her, and Hana felt a pang of jealousy wash over her. Why on earth was he watching her so closely...when he made all of this for Hana?

She took a seat, allowing her raven hair to fall over her face. She squeezed the rose in her hand, snapping the stalk instantly. Sasuke moved across the kitchen, and took out some breakfast he had personally prepared for Hana. While she felt grateful and thanked him and ate most of it, she still couldn't help but think about how he watched Sumi. 

"Hana?" he called, and she hadn't realised he had been talking to her. "W-wha?" she blinked. He sighed "I said the Chunin exams are coming up - do you need help preparing?". "Why don't you help Sumi?" she mumbled. Sasuke tilted his head "Sumi? Why would I help Sumi? I'm obviously going to help my sister if she needs it". 

Hana scoffed, and Sasuke seemed taken aback. "Why are you being like that?" Sasuke asked, concern dripping from his voice. "Do you like Sumi?" she questioned him, looking up into his onyx eyes. "What? No. I told you, I have only one purpose...-". "Yeah, yeah, yeah. To destroy our brother Itachi. We've all heard it a thousand times, Sasuke. If you are in love with Sumi, shouldn't you just date her? It would save all the other girls in the village a lot of hassle and heartache if you just do it now".

Sasuke blinked, confused "me? Date Sumi? Hana I really don't know what you're talking about". "Stop!" she exclaimed sadly "stop playing with everyone's feelings. If you admit that you like her, I can set you two up and move on!". She gasped, realising what she had just said. "Move on..?" he asked quietly "what is that supposed to mean?". "I-" she felt sick to her stomach. "Hana...is there something you need to talk about?" he asked her. She gulped "n-no". 

"Are you...gay...?" he blinked. "NO!" she exclaimed. "Then?" he questioned. "It's..." she sighed, then gripped onto her hair and yelled out angrily. Sasuke's eyes widened, and she figured he understood exactly what she meant. Though what happened next shocked her entirely. She heard the legs of Sasuke's chair scrape back slightly, then she felt him gently touch her face, cupping it in his hands. Hana tried to force her head back down as she felt tears about to fall, but Sasuke forced her head up and looked deeply into her eyes, as if contemplating something. Within seconds, he had made his decision. He swooped down, pressing his soft lips to hers gently, and closing his eyes lightly. Hana's eyes widened, and she gripped onto the back of his shirt. 

What she done next shocked them both - a confirmation of feelings. She kissed him back.


	17. ...May Burst a Mighty Flame.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana come up with a genius plan.

Sasuke pulled back, gasping for air. His eyes were wide and his breathing heavy "Hana-". Hana was just as flustered "Sasuke...". He stared down at his younger sibling, every moment they had ever shared together flashing before his eyes "this is wrong". "I know that, Sasuke" she nodded, panting "but why does it feel right at the same time?". 

He shook his head "I don't know". A small silence filled the room before he rushed for the door. "Sasuke?!" she called "wh-where are you going?". He turned to look at her for a split second, and for the first time in a long time he looked upset "I'm..going for a walk. I need to clear my mind. Don't wait up for me". 

Hana was about to protest, but she heard the front door click shut. She let out a discontent sigh. Had she screwed up with him? She slumped in her chair, gazing out the window for a moment. Sumi was no longer there. Hana was sort of panicking - had she seen them? She hoped not. She didn't plan on telling them. She picked up a rose, plucking each petal off one by one "he loves me, he loves me not" she said, letting out a small sigh as she reached the end "he loves me". She closed her eyes tightly "then why is everything so hard?". She was aware she was still young...but the spark. The one her father told her about. She felt it with Sasuke. 

She knew it was wrong but...why did it feel so right? She closed her eyes, resting her chin in her hands and trying to imagine her vision from before. The happy one. Where everything felt right. Nothing. She couldn't imagine it anymore. "I hate this" she whispered to herself, standing up and walking into her bedroom. She slammed the door shut, falling down onto her bed and starting to sob quietly. Why did this have to happen to her? 

Her mind was so distracted she didn't hear a knock at the front door. As soon as she heard it, she wiped her tears away and ran towards the door. When she opened it, she was greeted by Nari, who's smile faded when she saw Hana's face. "Hana?" she blinked "wh-what's the matter?". She tilted her head to the side slightly, her eyes filled with concern. Hana pulled her in by the arm, and into her bedroom. She couldn't risk Sasuke seeing her like this. 

"Something happened" she said as soon as the door clicked shut. "What happened?!" Nari exclaimed. Hana bit the inside of her cheek. She knew she could trust Nari, but it was embarrassing to admit. "Sasuke kissed me" she confessed. "WHAT?!" Nari gasped with surprise "he DID?!". Hana nodded, crossing her arms over her chest "I'm not sure what to do. He just left saying he needed some air or something". 

"He obviously doesn't understand what he's feeling. Which is fine. It's all so complicated" Nari said, taking a seat on her bed "don't worry, Hana. If things are meant to - they'll work out". "It's just going to be so awkward when he gets home" Hana groaned, flopping down face first on her bed. Nari rubbed her back "well, you two live together so that's life". 

Hana groaned again. "I just came over to ask if you wanted to train with me, but it seems you're occupied". Hana nodded. "Well, then. How about we go get some ice-cream? On me". Hana perked up at that idea, sitting up and nodding "sure. Let's do that. It'll take my mind off things". "Wonderful!" Nari chirped, standing up and pulling Hana to her feet "let's go". 

______

Three hours later, Hana returned home to see Sasuke sitting at the kitchen table. He looked to be deep in thought. So much so, he didn't hear her enter. She cleared her throat "S-Sasuke?". He looked up at her for a moment, then motioned to the seat opposite him "sit, Hana". She hesitated for a second, before quickly sitting down opposite him. "We need to talk" he said to her. She nodded "I-I know". 

He looked up into her eyes for a split second, then down at the table once more "we need to forget what happened today". Hana's heart started to ache. How could she just forget her feelings for him? Forget what they shared together? "Sasuke I-" she started, but he cut her off "I know it's hard, Hana, but it's not right". "It is though!" she protested. "I mean - morally" he said softly. 

"Who cares?" she asked him, her voice shaky "who cares about the rules?". Sasuke remained silent. Hana sighed, sitting back in her chair. "We're young" he said to her "you're twelve, I'm thirteen. We're too young for kissing and- and other things. I know you think those things about me". Hana blushed furiously "h-how would you know that?!". "Because I do too" he said "about you". 

"Then...we need to act on those things" she said "we can't just - brush things under the carpet and pretend they don't exist, Sasuke. It doesn't work out like that". "It has to" he said to her "or else who knows what will happen". "Sasuke.." she said quietly "please just give it a chance". "No" he said sternly, finally meeting her gaze "and that's my final answer". Hana stared at him with blurred eyes, before standing up and running out of the apartment. She ran down the street to Nari's place, banging on her door. Nari opened it immediately, and welcomed Hana in. When Hana explained what happened, Nari sighed "what a JERK!". "I don't know what to do" she cried into Nari's shoulder. Nari smirked. "I do". 

Hana froze, looking up at her with teary eyes "what?". Nari chuckled a little, crossing her legs "you need a boyfriend". "A-what? A boyfriend? How will that help anything?" Hana asked crossly, gently slapping her arm. "Because he'll get jealous" Nari said, rolling her eyes "obviously, Hana". "Sasuke? Jealous?" Hana blinked "do you really think it'll work?". "Oh yes" Nari nodded "just trust me and go with it". Hana smiled. Actually - the plan WAS rather genius. 

"You know what?" she smirked "I think I'll go get myself my first boyfriend".


	18. Jealous Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana tries to make Sasuke jealous by finding a date.

The days passed, and Hana barely even saw Sasuke. When they did see each other, things were awkward and they would just nod to each other and go into their bedrooms. Hana longed for it to be like before they kissed. Though at the same time, she was determined to make him jealous and realize he couldn't live without her. 

Nari had helped her conduct a plan in her bedroom one night after practicing for the Chunin exams. They would try to figure out which boys in the town had a crush on Hana (which turned out to be MANY) and then they would approach whichever one Hana thought would make Sasuke super jealous. She was growing increasingly nervous as the list grew smaller. She was tempted to ask out Kiba because he was really handsome, but she wasn't a fan of dogs and she knew that would be an issue for him.

As Hana started walking home one day, she heard Choji call her name. She turned on her heel, almost colliding with him. He panted as he stopped right in front of her, clutching onto his trousers as he tried to regain his breath. Hana waited for him to speak akwardly.   
“Hana – I wanted to talk to you about something” he said shyly, standing up and fixing his posture.  
“About what?” she asked, tilting her head to the side and blinking at him. He smiled a little, looking away from her.  
“I was hoping you would go get some food with me tomorrow.” He was blushing heavily, and as soon as Hana noticed she knew this was her chance to make Sasuke jealous!

“Sure!” she chirped, feeling excited. So much so, she must have showed it, because Choji's blush depeend at her excitement and his eyes sparkled. Hana was feeling kinda bad but she shrugged it off. She had to do this, whether she liked it or not.   
“Thank you! I-I'll pick you up at five” he said “would you like me to walk you home?”  
Even though she was literally only about a minute or two away from the apartment she shared with Sasuke, she nodded. “Please.”   
Choji walked alongside her. “I've wanted to ask you to food for a really long time” he admitted.  
“Why didn't you?” she asked.  
“Well, all the boys wanted to so I figured what chance did I have?”  
Hana bit her bottom lip, shaking her head sadly. She felt so guilty, Choji seemed to really be interested in dating her. More so than anyone else – including Sasuke.

“Well don't be silly” she said, smiling faintly but refusing to meet his gaze “I love food, after all.”  
He laughed “me too, if you didn't already guess.”   
He poked his tummy. Hana giggled, giving his arm a playful smack. Just then, they arrived outside the apartment. Choji stopped outside, giving her a small hug.   
“I'll see you tomorrow, then” he said “it's a date, remember?”  
“I'll remember” she giggled, hugging him back.   
“So I can totally tell the boys I'm going on a date with you?” he gasped. She raised a brow.  
“Sure.”   
He cheered, jumping up a little before he composed himself. “Bye, Hana.”  
“Bye, Choji” she laughed, walking up the steps to her apartment. She was just about to open the door when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. 

She turned her head to see Sasuke standing there.   
“Oh. Hi” she said to him, unlocking the door and stepping inside. He followed suit, the pair of them kicking off their shoes.  
“Hi.”   
It wasn't long, literally, before Sasuke's curiosity got the better of him.  
“Why were you with Choji?” he asked.   
“Oh” she said casually, walking into the living room. Sasuke closed the front door before following her. “I have a date with him tomorrow so we were just going over some last minute details.”   
“A what?” he asked, stopping in the doorway. 

She turned to look at him before flopping down on the couch “a date.”   
Sasuke's face seemed to fall. It was already working. Though his words painted a different picture. Or at least they would – if Hana was an idiot.  
“Hana” he said, groaning a little “is now really the time for this? The Chunin exams are coming up and you need to focus, he does as well.”   
“A girl can have fun” she said softly, relaxing on the couch “besides, Choji is adorable.”   
A low growl emitted his lips, but she pretended she didn't hear it.   
“Oh, I need to invite Nari over” she said “she needs to help me decide what to wear.”  
“Can't you do that yourself? She's annoying” Sasuke said, clearly annoyed.  
“But girls always do this stuff. Get used to it, Sasuke. I'm sure I'll be on many more dates in the future.” 

Sasuke watched her leave the room, his blood boiling with rage. Though his face was poker, his mind was a mess and his heart was aching. What on earth was Hana trying to do to him?   
That's when it hit him. She was going on the date with Choji because of what he had done to her. He had hurt her THAT badly? He had no idea she cared about him in that way THAT much.   
He took a seat on the couch, hearing Hana close the front door and go to fetch Nari.   
“Why me” he mumbled, standing up quickly and watching her walk down the street towards Nari's apartment. He had to get her back. Some how, some way. Without letting her know he knew her game. That's when the perfect plot entered his mind, and he knew it would definitely work. 

When Hana returned with Nari, Sasuke was eating noodles from a carton. He looked up, sucking a noodle up into his mouth and swallowing it before he stood.   
“I need to talk to you” he said sternly.   
“About what? I'm busy picking outfits for my date.”  
“Yeah, she is!” Nari exclaimed happily “let's go, Hana.” She tugged on Hana's arm but Sasuke pulled on the other, dragging Hana into the kitchen.   
“I'll wait in your room” Nari sighed, defeated. She walked into Hana's room and closed the door to give them privacy. 

“What's wrong with you?!” Hana exclaimed “I'm busy!”   
“I...” Sasuke wasn't so sure about his plan anymore. He didn't want to hurt Hana, but if she was willing to hurt him then...  
“What's wrong?” she asked, worry now evident on her face.  
“I want to date Sumi” he announced.   
Hana's heart sank. Did her plan not work?   
“You- what you said earlier made me think. It's not just about exams, boys want to have fun too, right?” he asked. Hana nodded slowly.  
“You're right. Absolutely.” 

“Okay then can you...set us up?” he asked “for tomorrow night.”  
“How about we double date?” Hana asked, clapping her hands together “that'd be fun!”  
Sasuke's eyes widened. Was it not working? Was she not jealous, seriously?!  
“Sure” he said, nodding. Fuck. He screwed up, right?   
“Wonderful” she giggled, poking his shoulder “look at you going on a date and all that!”  
Sasuke shook his head “it's nothing, go get your outfit sorted.”

With that, Hana left the kitchen and entered her bedroom. She leaned against her bedroom door, shaking her head over and over. “No, no, no!”  
“What happened?!” Nari exclaimed. Hana shushed her by pressing her finger to her lips “quiet. He'll hear us freaking out.”   
“What happened?” Nari asked again in a whisper.  
“Sasuke wants to go on a date with Sumi, so my stupid ass asked for it to be a double date!” Hana said, placing her head in her hands.   
“Why the hell did you do that?” Nari gasped, standing up.   
“I don't know MY GOD I'M A FOOL!” Hana whisper-yelled.   
“Don't worry, we'll figure this out” Nari said. This was turning into a mess so quickly.  
“We'll go ask Sumi after we fix up your outfit and then we'll come up with a plan afterwards.” 

Hana nodded, opening her wardrobe door. While Nari picked out an outfit for her, Hana sat on the bed thinking about how she had royally screwed up her plan. She would really have to think to get herself out of this one, and even then, there was no chance she would ever make Sasuke jealous. He didn't seem to want her at all. 

Meanwhile, Sasuke sat in the living room, head in his hands. He tapped his foot against the floor, groaning every few seconds with frustration. That was easily the most stupidest plan anyone had ever come up with in the history of ever. He would really have to think to get himself out of this one. Even then, Hana seemed to really like Choji and wanted to be with him more than she wanted to be with Sasuke. Or so he thought. 

He lifted his head, running his fingers through his hair.   
“Why, oh why did I fall for you Hana Uchiha?”   
She definitely made him an idiot, but he wasn't exactly complaining. He would just have to think of a plan to make sure Sumi Tanaka didn't end up being his girlfriend.

Boy, this was going to be very hard.


End file.
